


Forever: Endgame

by CarvenRidge24



Series: Forever Together [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV), 魔法使いの嫁 | Mahou Tsukai no Yome | The Ancient Magus Bride
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Epic Battles, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Four Symbols, Legends, Married Couple, Married Sex, Rescue Missions, Romance, Saving the World, Team as Family, Young Love, robinthorn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarvenRidge24/pseuds/CarvenRidge24
Summary: A continuation from Forever with Family. Elias and Chise put their children in hiding then disappear. Mitch, the son of Lucifer Morningstar, the Devil himself, along with his best friend Noah begin the search for the twins. Together with their friends and family, Emma and Evelynn Ainsworth bring the battle to Ashen Eyes and destroy him once and for all.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Elias Ainsworth/Hatori Chise
Series: Forever Together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1010823
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Noah: “Gone! What do you mean they’re gone?!”

Lucifer: “Exactly what it means. Their parents took them somewhere away from here.”

Mitch: (tries to fix his neck) “The legend about the twins. That’s why they took them. Where? I don’t know.”

Lucifer: (puts him on the couch) “You are in no position to move. Just give it a few minutes. You’ll feel woozy at first.”

Mitch: “You had your neck broken before????”

Lucifer: “That was eons ago..”

Noah: “We have to find them.”

Lucifer: “If they took the girls away, disappearing without a trace, they don’t want to be found.”

Noah: “I have to find them. Emma is my girlfriend. Whatever is going on, I want to help her and her family.”

Lucifer: “You are just a Human. There is nothing you can do.”

Noah and Lucifer just kept arguing. Mitch was doing his best to straighten his neck. It was then he heard a noise. He then saw movement outside.

Mitch: “SHHH! Dad! Noah! Look!”

Lucifer saw what looked like demons lurking outside the Ainsworth house. He then saw a way out. Through the back door. Lucifer picked up Mitch and ran out with Noah following behind.

Mitch: “Dad. My neck is back in place. You can put me down now.”

Lucifer: “Alright. Just take it easy. Let’s hide. Human boy you can hide also.”

Noah: “My name is Noah.”

Lucifer: “I’m not to fond of that name. Hence Noah’s Ark.. Now get down.”

Noah: “Aren’t these your demons?”

Lucifer: “Certainly not but I do know where some of them originated.”

Noah: “They’re trashing their house.”

Lucifer: “Of course. That’s the first place that they’re looking.”

Noah: “Why are they looking for the Ainsworths?”

Mitch: “They’re looking for Emma and Lynn.”

Noah: “Why just them???”

Lucifer: “Because of the legend.”

Noah: “Legend??”

Mitch: “About the twins, and their Familiars.”

Noah: “Shiro and Emiri.”

Mitch: “Yeah and Gen. Mine too. Oh no… Brenna!” _Brenna! Are you okay?!_

Bren: _I’m fine. My neck hurts like crazy! Did you just die?!_

Mitch: _I’m so sorry you had to go through that but I’m fine now._

Bren: _What is going on?_

Mitch: _It’s a lot to explain. Can you find me at the Ainsworths’ house? But be careful. They are a few demons here. They’re looking for the twins._

Bren: _Why???_

Mitch: _I’ll explain later. Just get over here._

Bren: _I’m on my way._

Mitch: “Brenna’s on her way.”

Lucifer: “Oh she survived also.”

Mitch: “As long as we keep quiet, they won’t find us.”

Henri: “HEY!!”

Lily: “Mitch! Noah! Mr. Morningstar!”

Lucifer: “Oh bloody fucking hell!”

Mitch: “Girls!!”

Henri: “And Marnie! I brought her hear so she can apologize.”

Marnie: “Actually you kidnapped me! Let me go so I can get outta here!!”

Mitch, Noah, and Lucifer grabbed the three girls and got them to be quiet. They were confused about why they did that. Then they saw 3 demons exiting the back door. They thought they heard noises but when they saw that no one was there, they left the house through a portal. Once the coast was clear Lucifer and the kids got out of hiding. Lily went to look through the window and saw that the place was trashed.

Lily: “Who would do something like this?”

Mitch: “They were looking for Emma and Lynn…”

Marnie: “Why?”

Henri: “The legend. Am I right?”

Mitch: (nods)

Noah: “What is this legend and what does it have to do with Emma, Evelynn and your familiars.”

Mitch: “I don’t know that much but Dad?”

Lucifer: “That idiot bonehead only told me some of it. Apparently Emma and Evelynn are the Chosen Ones. Two girls born of Fae and Human blood along with the Half-Human descendants of the Four Symbols bring down turmoil of the Being of Sand.”

Noah: “That doesn’t rhyme.”

Lucifer: “You’re missing the point! When they reach the age of 12, the Tortoise, Bird, Dragon, and Tiger along with the Beast of the Center fuse the two together and restore peace and balance and whatnot to the world.”

Marnie: “Fuse as in merge together?”

Henri: “Into one person?”

Lucifer: “Something like that.”

Henri: "Gnarly."

Lily: “So they chose identical twin sisters to….”

Noah: “Save the world?!”

Lucifer: "Gods am I right?"

Marnie: “So they just up and left without saying goodbye? They abandoned us…”

Noah: “That can’t be true.”

Henri: “He’s right. You know it isn’t like that Marnie. We’re their friends.”

Marnie: “Hmph…”

Lily: (tears)

Henri: “Lily!”

Mitch: "Lily. You okay??"

Lily: “The fact that they cleared out all their belongings means that they’re not coming back…” (sniffs) It’s like they don’t exist….Why? Why did they leave without saying anything?”

Henri: “There there Lily…” (hugs her) “I’m sure there’s a reason why they didn’t tell us.”

Mitch: “They couldn’t have known. They were just in the dark as we are. Their parents kept this a secret to protect them.”

Lucifer: “Ironic isn’t it. Knowing what parents would to any link to protect their young. Speaking of which. Come Arthur. I’m taking you to live with me.”

Henri, Lily, and Noah: “ **WHAT?!?!?!?!** ”

Mitch: “ **Dad!** ”

Lucifer: “I’m sorry son. It’s better this way. That idiot made a deal with me that I keep you out of this. He’s lucky that I don’t find him and take off his head for what he did to you. I already have your stuff. Say goodbye to your friends and we’ll be on our way.”

Mitch: “I…..”

Lily: (grabs his arm) “No! Don't do it! Don’t leave Mitch. Please. They need you. Lynn needs you.”

Mitch: “?!”

Noah: “She’s out there somewhere. So is Emma and the rest of them. If anyone can find them, it's you Bro.”

Henri: “Lynnie is your other half. You can’t just turn your back on her.”

Lucifer: “It’s too dangerous.”

Marnie: “You’re seriously gonna give up on her already? Don’t you dare..”

Mitch: “Noah… Girls….”

Lily: “Don’t let her go Mitch! Don’t let them disappear from our lives. We’re best friends. We love each other. You can’t walk away without settling this. You love her right? With all your heart. You and her have been through everything together. You’re each others destinies. Soulmates! I know you’re not done saying everything to her so what will you do?”

Mitch: “………”

Henri: “Like I said. It’s quite simple if you love her. So what are you gonna do?”

Noah: “What are you gonna do?

Marnie: “What are you gonna do?”

Lucifer: (sighs) “What are you gonna do Son?”

Mitch: “I’m……..I’m sorry……. I’m sorry Dad….. I can’t go with you…..”

Lily: (BIG SMILE and tears)

Henri: “ATTA BOY!”

Mitch: “I’m so stupid for almost giving up so easily. But I can’t be that way anymore. I won’t let her drift away from me again. The people I love and care for disappear all of a sudden. (thinking of his mother) I’m going after her. I want to see her. I want to continue my confession and help her and Emma with this ordeal. Dad you how it feels. You’ve been in love with Mom. You’re in love with Chloe. I know that you would never give up on her just like you didn’t give up on Mom when you were searching for us. I finally understand what it means to be in love with someone. I don’t want that to go away. That’s why--”

Lucifer: (pats his head) “You really are my flesh and blood aren’t you?”

Mitch: (chuckles)

Lucifer: “I will be nothing like your Grandfather. Telling me what to do just to please him. Alright go after her.”

Mitch: “Thanks Dad. I will.”

Noah: “I’m coming with you.”

Mitch: “HUH?!”

Noah: “You can’t go by yourself. You’re just a kid.”

Mitch: “You’re a kid yourself Bro…”

Henri: “You don’t need to be involved with this.”

Noah: “And why not?”

Mitch: “Noah. Emma and Lynn are twin mages plus they’re Half-Human Half-Wendigo I think... They got magic on their side and forms that will rip anything to shreds. I’m Half Human Half-Angel thanks to him. So I’m immortal means I can’t die. You’re only Human. What could you do?”

Noah quickly pulls out a steel bat and starts swinging it around.

Noah: “I got a bat.”

Everyone: “………………………………………………………”

Mitch: “…………….Just a bat?”

Noah: “Yeah. I can hit demons. Bash their skulls in. Knock them the hell out.”

Mitch: “I oughta use that bat to knock some sense into you………”

Noah: “Come on Bro. Just you and me. Let’s do this together.”

Mitch: “Don’t you have school?”

Noah: “Who needs that when love is on the line?!”

Mitch: “Don’t let Emma hear you say that….”

Henri: “Tell them we said hi.”

Lily: “We’ll hold down the fort for you. Just bring them home.”

Lucifer: “Here is one of your bags. You still have the Flaming Sword correct?”

Mitch: “I do. Thanks Dad. Thanks everyone. What no best wishes for me?”

Marnie: “Hmph.. Stay out of trouble I guess….”

Mitch: “See you all later.” (wings out) “Hang on Noah.”

The boys took to the sky with the rest of them waving back at them. As they got higher and higher in the sky. Noah just realized something.

Noah: (trembling)

Mitch: “What’s wrong with you?”

Noah: “I just realized….. **I’M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Mitch: “ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!”

Noah: “I CAN’T HELP IT!!!!!!!!”

Mitch: “I’M DROPPING YOU OFF AT HOME!!!!!!!!”

Noah: “YOU WILL NOT!!!!!!! WE KEEP GOING!!!!! NO MATTER WHAT!!!!!”

Mitch: “IF YOU FLUNK 8TH GRADE, YOU BETTER NOT BLAME US!!!!!!!!!”

Noah: "I CAN SEND MY HOMEWORK THROUGH EMAIL!!!"

(Bren screeching)

Mitch: “Brenna! Over here!”

Bren: “Mitch! You’re okay! Noah?”

Noah: “I came too..”

Bren: “Wanna ride on me?”

Noah: “Okay. Don’t know if that will do any good….”

Bren: “So are you gonna explain now?”

Mitch: “Yeah. We just gotta find them.”

Noah: “Do you think they’re all right?”

Mitch: “Hmm?”

Noah: “The girls and the rest of them?”

Mitch: “I’m sure they’re okay. I know they're okay.”

Noah: “Yeah. Don’t worry Emma. We’re coming.”

Mitch: _I’m coming for you Lynn. And this time, I won’t let you go. I just hope you’re okay…._

* * *

“…………………………………”

“Evelynn!”

“…………………………mmmm……………………”

“Evelynn!”

Evelynn: “Mmm huh? Wha?”

Blake: “You’re okay!”

Evelynn: “Blake? You’re here?? What happened?”

Blake: “Mommy and Daddy brought you guys here.”

Gen: “You okay Big sister?”

Evelynn: “My head is killing me. Where’s Emma?”

Blake: “She hasn’t woke up yet. Neither has Emiri.”

Merituuli: “You’re up second offspring of Thorn and Robin.”

Evelynn: “Merituuli? What are you doing here?”

Merituuli: “Uh I live here.”

Evelynn: “We’re back in the Land of Dragons?! What?! How?! How long was I asleep?!”

Lindel: “A day.”

Blake: “Grandpa!”

Lindel: “Hi there. It's good to see that you are up. Good morning Elijah.”

Evelynn: “Mom and Dad brought us here?”

Lindel: “That’s right. What do you remember?”

Evelynn: “Dad knocking me out with his staff. I thought I heard Emma then Mitch…MITCH!!! What?! Is he here too?! Mitch?!”

Merituuli: “Doubt it. The Thorn Mage broke his neck.”

Lindel: (nervous laughing) “You weren’t suppose to mention that Selkie….”

Merituuli: “Why?”

Evelynn: “ **HE WHAT?!?!?!?!** ” (red eyes)

Lindel: “There’s your reason…..”

Emma: (groaning)

Lindel: “Look at that. Emma! You’re awake.”

Emma: “What happened? Evelynn? Evelynn! You’re okay! What are we doing back at the Aerie???? Evelynn??? Why do you look angry?”

Emiri: “Oh….We literally got knocked out.”

Blake: “Emiri!”

Gen: “You’re okay.”

Emiri: “Big Brother. Gen. What’s going on?”

Lindel: “This is a lot to take in. Let’s be calm.”

Evelynn: “Back up to where Dad broke Mitch’s neck….”

Emma: “He what?!?!”

Lindel: (sighs) “After your father put you both on a sleep spell, young Arthur came looking for you. To keep him from coming here, he broke his neck so he would stay out of this quandary.”

Emma: “I can’t believe Dad would do that. So he and Mom brought us here. Where are they now?”

Shiro: “They left. They went to find that monster and take him down.”

Emma: “Shiro. You’re okay too.”

Shiro: “Yeah. I’m just glad you’re awak-- **?!?!?!?!?!** ”

Evelynn quickly got up and punched Shiro in the gut shocking Emma and Emiri.

Emiri: "Shiro!!!"

Lindel: "Oh my..."

Merituuli: "That had to hurt. Though she punched her own self in the gut so..."

Emma: “Why did you do that?!”

Evelynn: “He knew also!!!! He said nothing!!!!!!!!!!! How long?!?!”

Shiro: (straining) “When Lauren attacked you….”

Evelynn: “ **THAT WAS LAST YEAR YOU TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!** ”

Lindel: “She really does have her father’s temper…”

Evelynn: “Why didn’t you say anything? I’m your Master not him….”

Shiro: “When I confronted them about it, Elias made me promise not to say anything but I knew it was wrong to keep something this big away from the two of you. I’m sorry.”

Evelynn: “Can’t even look at you….”

Lindel: “Now now now. Let’s not be hasty about this. After all. Today is suppose to be a special day.”

The twins saw Merituuli bring out a cake with 2 number 12 candles on it.

Blake: “Yeah! Cake!”

Gen: Happy Birthday.”

Lindel: “That’s right. Emma. Evelynn. Happy Birthday.”

Emma: “Oh….”

Evelynn: (incredibly angry) “What’s so happy about it?!?!?! What’s so happy about knowing that your own parents **STABBED YOU IN THE BACK**?!?!?!?!” (walks off)

Emma: “Wait Sis! Let’s just talk. We can talk.”

Evelynn: “My God Emma! Seriously get it through that big brain of yours. What is there to talk about? Huh? How everything is a lie? How they lied to us? What else is there to say?” (runs off)

Emma: “Evelynn!”

Lindel: “Let her be.”

Emma: “Grandfather..”

Lindel: “She just needs time to cool down.”

Evelynn just went around kicking stuff pretending it was Elias. Lying was one thing but what really got her was what he did to Mitch. She’s never going to see him again even if he does heal from something like that. She then remembers saying to him that she can’t accept his love for her. Boy what a big mistake that was. Tears came as she immediately regrets saying that. Suddenly, a piece of cake with the number 12 appeared in front of her. She saw it was Blake that brought it to her then he wiped her tears away.

Blake: “Make a wish. It’s your birthday.”

Evelynn: (chuckles, thinks then blew out candles)

Blake: “Do you hate Mommy and Daddy?”

Evelynn: “I…….I don’t know how to answer that……I just feel betrayed….”

Blake: “What does that mean???”

Evelynn: (picks him up) “It means that someone you love has broken your trust and it’s gonna take a while for them to earn it back you know?”

Blake: “I don’t get it.”

Evelynn: (laughs) “You’re still a baby Blake.”

Blake: (pouts) “Am not!”

Evelynn: “Uh yeah you are!” (tickles him)

Blake: (LAUGHS)

Evelynn: “Thanks for cheering me up bud.”

Blake: “I miss Mommy and Daddy. I miss Mitch too…”

Evelynn: “Yeah. Remember when you said I really really like Mitch? And I was like in denial about it? Well turns out, he really really likes me and I really really like him. I’ll just never get the chance to tell him…. The last thing I said to him was really hurtful…. If he’s still okay, I want to tell him. But I’ll never see him again….”

Blake: “Never say never.”

Evelynn: (chuckles) “Who told you that?”

Blake: “Daddy.”

Evelynn: (frowns)

Blake: “Sorry.”

Evelynn: “It’s okay. It’s noble you still look up to Dad. I just can't trust him anymore.”

As night fell, while the others are asleep, Evelynn stayed up looking at the sky. She then looked at the bracelet Mitch gave her. Right at that moment somewhere very far far away, Mitch looked at his watch then out the window. They were staying at a motel.

Bren: “Don’t be sad Mitch. We’ll find them.”

Mitch: (smiles) “Good night Lynn..”

Evelynn: “Good night Mitch…”

As they slept separately, a small string came into view. It was the String of Fate still keeping them together.

A couple days passed. As Evelynn was washing her face, some of the dragons came to play with her. Just as she was about to, she heard a noise and asked them to be quiet. Something sinister was looking at her from around the corner. Lindel came to her and he too had this feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Ashen Eyes: (cackling) “So this is where they hid them. You know what to do.”

Demons came attacking and they scared off the dragons!

Evelynn: “AAAHH!!!!”

Lindel: “Go! Wake up your sister!! NOW!!!” (LOUD WHISTLE)

He signaled Ui the Guee Dragon. He got on her and went to fight them off.

Merituuli: “Master!”

Lindel: “Protect the others Merituuli!”

Evelynn: “Sis! Wake up! Wake up they’re here!!”

Emma: “Huh?!”

Evelynn: Come on we gotta fight back!”

Merituuli: “You will do no such thing! We have to get you out of here! It’s you two they want! Wake the others!”

Demons: (snarling)

Evelynn looked for one of her arrows. But she was having a hard time finding them. A demon snuck up behind her getting ready to kill her but Shiro clawed at it killing it.

Shiro: “Are you all okay?”

Emma: “Thanks Shiro!”

Evelynn: “Thanks but I’m still mad at you..”

Shiro: “We can talk about this later right now we need to….”

Demon: (bites his back)

Shiro: “ **AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!** ”

Emma: “Shiro!!!!”

Evelynn: “Shiro!!!!! **AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!** "

When the Demon bit into Shiro’s back, that same feeling came to Evelynn because of her connection to him.

Emma: “Evelynn!!!!!”

Merituuli: “Wicked demon! How dare you?!” (throws water attack at it)

Emma: “Evelynn! You okay?!”

Evelynn: “It hurts so much….”

Shiro: “Let’s get her out of here.”

Emma: (picks her up) “Okay!”

As they did that, while they were busy, Evelynn’s braclet started going off. Far away in Scotland, Mitch, Bren, and Noah were getting breakfast. Just like that, Mitch felt a stinging sensation in his finger and his watch.

Bren: “Mitch! What’s wrong?!”

Mitch: “My finger stings and my watch is going off!”

Noah: “What’s with the red string???”

Bren: “Mitch and Evelynn are tied together. If it’s doing that then that means….”

Mitch: “Lynn’s in trouble!” (puts money on table) “We gotta go!”

Bren: “Wait up!”

Noah: “We don’t know where they are!”

Mitch: “Iceland! The Dragon Lands! The string told me!”

Bren and Noah: “A string told him that?!?!”’

Back at the Aerie, it was looking bad and they were being surrounded.

Lindel: “Merituuli! Take them away! Take them to **her**!”

Merituuli: “But what about you Master?! You can’t fight those vicious things on your own!”

Lindel: “I won’t be alone! Do as I say!”

Merituuli: Okay. I’ll come back for you! Everyone come with me! We’re going to get you somewhere safe!”

Emma: “Where are we going??!”

Merituuli: “To a place that is beyond the mist! Now come!”

Shiro: (carries Blake and Gen) “Come on you two.”

Mist started to take form. It got very misty. The demons and Lindel disappeared. The twins were surprised because it came out of nowhere.

Merituuli: “Hold hands everyone. We mustn’t get separated.”

Everyone held on to each other. Emiri got on Emma’s shoulder while she carried Evelynn. they couldn't help but worried if Lindel got away safely. They walked for a very long while. When they looked at the ground, they realized they weren’t on the ground but on what looked like water.

Emma: “The sea?”

Merituuli: “We’re here!”

Evelynn: “Where is here???”

Merituuli: “My master’s master! She’ll help us.” (knocking)

?????: “Merituuli. It’s been so long. You have friends with you. And three of them look like Elias and Chise.”

Emma: “You know our parents?”

Evelynn: “W-who are you?”

Emma: “Hey easy.”

Rahab: “I am known as Leviathan but many others including your parents call me Rahab. Come on in. Let’s have a look at that wound.”

Back at the Aerie, Lindel was starting to get weak. He blocked off the connection between him and Merituuli so she wouldn’t feel the pain he was feeling. Some more demons came. Ui got injured and collapsed. It was all downhill from here. A demon got ready to attack and Lindel was about to accept his fate but out of nowhere, a sword hit it in the neck. Lindel was shocked then looked up and saw Mitch pulling his sword out. He then saw Bren breathing fire burning demons to a crisp and Noah swinging the bat around chasing them off.

Noah: (helps him up) “You okay?

Lindel: “I’m fine but who are you???”

Noah: “We’re friends of the twins.”

Lindel: “Oh.. A Human and you. You’re Human yourself. But there’s something Celestial about you. You must be Mitc--”

Mitch: “Where is she? Where’s Lynn?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mitch: “Lynn! Where are you? Where is she?”

Lindel: “She’s safe.”

Noah: “Emma too?”

Lindel: “Safe.”

Mitch: “They’re safe. Let’s go to them.”

Noah: “Right.”

Lindel: “Take it easy. They won’t get to them. Deep within the mist there’s a house that belongs to my master Rahab.”

Mitch: “Rahab???”

Lindel: “She is a Mage like myself. I am Lindel. I see your head is on where it belongs. You must be Arthur am I correct?”

Mitch: “That’s right. Some people call me Mitch though.”

Lindel: “So this is the Son of the Devil. You look like him but don’t act like him.”

Mitch: “That’s good I hope.”

Lindel: “Oh very. And this must be your Familiar.”

Bren: (nods)

Lindel: “What a magnificent bird. The Vermilion Bird of the South no doubt. Exceptionally beautiful for a phoenix.”

Bren: (blushing) “Mitch I like him.”

Mitch: “So we can’t go to them?”

Lindel: “Not today.” (almost falls over)

Mitch: “Woah!” (catches him)

Bren: “Are you okay?”

Lindel: “I may not look it but I’m much **MUCH** older. I’m not as young as I once was.”

Noah: “So we just wait.”

Lindel: “Yes. I need to get my strength back. You.”

Noah: “Me?”

Lindel: “You have the Sight.”

Noah: “The what now????”

Lindel: “You can see Fae creatures.”

Noah: “I think I saw a couple, but I thought I was just imagining it.”

Just then, a few Fae appeared in front of Lindel. Noah started to freak out a bit. Then he saw that Mitch could see him too. So could Bren.

Mitch: “You see them, right?”

Noah: “Yeah you can? So, I’m not crazy?”

Lindel: “Apparently not. You too need not worry about the girls and the others. I’m sure my master Rahab is watching over them.”

* * *

Evelynn: “Ow! Okay! OW!! God….”

Emma: “Just be still. Stop squirming.”

Evelynn: “It hurts!”

Emma: “If you want it to be over with, I can just heal you.”

Evelynn: “No then the pain will be on you.”

Emma: “Since when are you the big sister?!”

Evelynn: “I’m looking out for you…. **OW!!!!!!** You did that on purpose!!!!”

Emma: “I did not.”

Shiro: “You’re okay right?”

Evelynn: (looks the other way) “Hmph..”

Shiro: “Yeah she’s still mad.”

Emma: “I’m sorta mad to Mashiro. You should’ve told us…”

Rahab: “How about some warm drinks?”

Emma: “Can you sit up?”

Evelynn: “Yeah.”

Emma: “Now that everything is established, do you mind informing us on how you’re acquainted with our parents.”

Rahab: (chuckles)

Emma: “What?”

Rahab: “You. You look like your mother but sound like your father. And you. You have your father’s strength.”

Evelynn: “Hmph…”

Rahab: “I’ve known your father for an exceedingly long time. In fact, I’m the one that named him Elias.”

Emma: “So that’s where Dad got his name.”

Rahab: "That's correct."

Blake: (thinking, ding!) “Are you our **grandma**?”

Everyone just spit out their drinks and started coughing.

Rahab: (laughs) “Oh my! You have his inquisitiveness.”

Emma: “Blake! You can’t be saying something like that!”

Blake: “But she said that she named Daddy. And Mommy and Daddy named us so wouldn’t that make her Daddy’s mommy?”

Emma: “I mean that is a good question. But still you don’t say something like that. You might have affronted her.”

Rahab: “No no no. I don’t mind. I have raised your father for a while. He was somewhat a handful. I met your mother too. She was wondering more about your father’s past. She knows more and more about him. Look at the family they created. You all are incredibly lucky.”

Evelynn: “Yeah? What family…..?” (leaves)

Emma: “I’m sorry about her. She is livid about this whole ordeal..”

Rahab: “And you’re not?”

Emma: “Excuse me?”

Rahab: “It’s alright to be angry. You don’t need to hold it in.”

Emma: “I’m not mad about anything….”

Rahab: (smiles) “I see… So who is he?”

Emma: “Hmm???”

Rahab: The boy she is missing very much.”

Emma: (chuckles) “His name is Arthur but he goes by Mitch.”

Rahab: “I see. And you? Do you have a boy out there?”

Emma: “ **?!?!?!?** ” (BLUSHING)

Emiri: “His name is Noah. He’s Emma’s boyfriend.”

Emma: (covers her snout) “SHHHH!!!!!!! SHHHHHH!!!!!!”

Rahab: (laughs) “I bet they’re really special. These boys.”

Emma: “You could say that. Noah is caring and reliable. He doesn’t see age. He saw something extraordinary in me. I'm glad he's not mixed up in any of this. But my sister and Mitch, they have perfect history together. I wonder how they’re doing….”

Evelynn: (looks at her bracelet, sniffs) ".................Arthur........."

Rahab: _I have a feeling that they’re out there looking for these special girls right now… My feeling is never wrong.. They’re with you right now. Aren’t they Lindel?_

* * *

Night came by quickly in the Aerie. After helping Lindel round up the scared dragon hatchlings, Mitch and Noah collapsed and rested under the stars.

Mitch: “WHEW! That’s the last of them….”

Noah: “Those two types are fast…”

Mitch: “I had a bit of trouble with that slow one.”

Lindel: “I should thank you two gentlemen. Getting them back after that gory massacre was quite a handful.”

Noah: “No problem.”

Mitch: “Are you feeling any better?”

Lindel: “Yes. I feel my strength returning. Now it’s getting rather late. We’ll have supper then it’s off to bed.”

Noah: “Mitch.. You still awake?”

Mitch: “Yeah?”

Noah: “I got a question.”

Mitch: “Ask away.”

Noah: “How’d you know the girls would be here? Well they were here. Now they're somewhere else..”

Mitch: “It wasn’t my watch. My watch went off but I had a burning sensation in my finger. Then I saw the Red String.”

Noah: “Bren said that you and Evelynn are tied together. What does that mean??”

Mitch: “When we were in Beijing, they had a festival. The Festival of Fate. An incredibly old magic string ties two people together as one. It chose me and Lynn. I guess it saw that the person I'm destined to be with was in trouble. Then it told me where she was. I guess you could say that we're connected by our souls.”

Noah: “She’s your destiny.”

Mitch: “Yeah. In a way, I kinda knew since we first met. At first it was a rocky start, but we grew.”

Noah: “What happened when you first met????”

Mitch: (turns over) “I don’t wanna talk about it….”

Noah: “Now I really want to know now.”

Mitch: (fakes snoring)

Noah: “You little--! You’re faking!”

The next couple of days, Mitch woke up to find Lindel near a boat and tying a cord string to some branches.

Mitch: “What are you doing Mr. Lindel??”

Lindel: “An old technique to locate what has been lost. We are borrowing a bit of power to asked the way. Why don’t you give it a try. You are Elias’ student after all.”

Mitch: “For real?”

Lindel: “Indeed. I’ll wake up your bird and friend. Then we’ll be on our way. Oh I think the girls should have these back.”

Mitch: “Their staffs and Lynn’s arrows.”

Lindel: “I made a few alterations to them. Think of it like an upgrade.”

Mitch: “I’ll give them to them myself.”

Noah: “Ah! Stop being so show-offy.”

Lindel and Mitch: “Is that even a word??”

Noah: “Emma’s my girl. I’ll give her her staff. You give your girlfriend hers.”

Mitch: “I don’t think we’re boyfriend and girlfriend…”

Lindel: “Well young Arthur you know what they say about love.”

Mitch: “What do they say??”

Lindel: “I don’t know. I never been in love.”

Mitch and Noah: (fell over)

Once they got on the boat, they were off. Not knowing that a remaining demon was following them straight to the twins.

Lindel: “Have you practice what I told you. Give it a try now. Just concentrate.”

Mitch: (deep breathe) “ _ **Hear me old guide. I ask you. Please. Please lead me to the one I’m looking for.**_ ”

The string started to glow and float so Lindel followed after it.

2 days passed at Rahab’s house, Evelynn laid down on the dock and looked at the sky.

Blake: “Breakfast!”

Evelynn: “I’m not hungry today bud.”

Blake: (pouts) You’re gonna get in trouble with Emma. Breakfast is important too you know.”

Evelynn: “I’m not that scared of Emma.”

Blake: “What’s that thing?”

Evelynn and Blake saw Lindel’s cord and branch coming their way. She picked it for she was confused about it.

Evelynn: “I think this is some sorta magic tracking thing. But why is it her--??!!”

Blake: (SCREAMING) “Monster!!!!!”

Evelynn turned and saw a demon reaching for Blake! She quickly rushed toward him picking him up and kicking the demon in the face. Emma and Shiro was wondering about the commotion.

Demon: “Time to get rid of you once and for all.”

Shiro: “Mistress let me handle this one!”

Evelynn: “Don’t talk to me! Just take our brother away from here!” (gives him Blake)

Demon: “Once you two and your pets are out of the way, he will be please then continue his plan.”

Evelynn: “Don’t count on it ugly. I may not have my staff, (magic in her hands, red eyes, white hair) but I am still a black belt.”

Evelynn jumped up and started attacking with her moves. She dodged the best she could whenever she saw claws. She got punched in the side making her fall. The demon was about to scratch her but missed. Evelynn looked up and saw a cherry blossom shield protecting her.

Evelynn: “Thanks Big Sis.”

Emma: (red eyes, smiles)

Evelynn: “You’re outnumbered now ass-hat.”

The demon then smirked. He started grunting then just like that, he split himself into two.

Evelynn: “Aw fuck.”

Emma: “Don’t say that.”

Evelynn: “Yeah well I just did.”

They started attacking the twins. Emma shot sakura petals at one half while Evelynn attacked the other.

Emiri: “They need help.”

Rahab: “No no little dragon you are staying here. Besides. Help is here.”

Emiri: "Huh???"

Blake: “No! No! Leave them alone!”

Gen: “Blake!”

Shiro: “Get back here!”

Blake: (throws rock at the demon) "Go away!"

Evelynn: “AH! Get back Blake!!”

Emma: (picks up Blake) “Don’t do that!”

Demon: “Say goodbye to your destiny!”

Emma just held on to Evelynn and Blake keeping them close like a good big sister. She then saw what look like and stalactite blade impaling the demon killing him. He fell and there stood Lindel.

Lindel: “Keep away from my grandchildren you demonic scum.”

Evelynn: “Grandpa!”

Blake: “Yay!”

Emma: “You’re alright Grandfather!”

Lindel: “I am thanks to him.”

Evelynn: “Him who??”

Merituuli: “Master behind you!!”

Demon: (SNARLING)

?????: “LINDEL LOOK OUT!!!!!!”

They saw a sword flying towards the demon’s side of the head killing him.

Shiro: “The Flaming Sword!”

Emma: “That means….”

Mitch: (pulls sword out) “Don’t mess with my family.”

Blake: “Mitch!!” (goes to him) “Mitch!”

Mitch: (picks him up) “Come here you little!”

Blake: “You found us!”

Emma: “He’s alive… Evelynn…He's oka--”

Evelynn: (tears)

Lindel: “Are you alright Master?”

Rahab: “I’m fine. It’s been so long Lindel.”

Blake: "I missed you! Did you miss me?”

Mitch: “Of course I did bud. (looks at Evelynn) No matter where you are, I’ll find you.”

Blake: “I think Evelynn needs a hug too.”

Emma: “Come here Blake.”

Blake: “Coming!”

Mitch put Blake down and just as he did, a sudden rush came to him. Evelynn attack him with a violent hug. He spun her around and just held her tightly. She then started crying. Very very VERY loudly.

Evelynn: “YOU’RE ALIVE!! YOU’RE OKAY?!?!?! I THOUGHT IT I……” (CRYING SO LOUD)

Mitch: “Dummy. I can’t die. Remember?” (wipes her tears)

Evelynn: “I thought I lost you. I thought I was never going to see you again. Even if you did make it.”

Mitch: “I promised you didn’t I? No matter where you go, I will always find you.”

Evelynn: (hugs him tightly) “………………………I love you………….”

Mitch just got surprised and looked at her as she hugged him. He felt his heart skipped a beat then go even faster. Then his smile got wider, and he hugged her tightly.

Mitch: “I love you too Lynn.”

Bren: “Xander!”

Shiro: “Kalama! You’re alright.” (hugs her)

Bren: (looks at Evelynn and Mitch) "Yeah. About time huh?”

Shiro: “Finally. I’m happy for both of them.”

Bren: “Same here.”

Emma: “Finally. Grandfather. You’re okay. Thank goodness for that. I should thank Mitch.”

Lindel: “I agree. The four of us got here just in time.”

Emma: (confuse) “I’m confuse there is only three of you.”

Noah: “Emma!”

Emma: (surprised) “Noah?!?!”

Noah: (lifts her up) “You’re alright!”

Emma: “What are you doing here?!”

Noah: “Rescuing you of course.”

Emma: “You dummy. You’re suppose to be in school..”

Noah: "You are more important."

Emma: "Silly." (hugs him)

Rahab: “How about we take this inside.”

Mitch: “Is that Lindel’s master?”

Emma: “Yeah. She knows our dad too.”

Blake: "And she's our grandma."

Emma: "Blake!"

Blake: "What?"

Rahab brought the kids in but left Lindel outside for them to talk before they joined them.

Lindel: “What is wrong Master???”

Rahab: “They are not safe here Lindel.. He knows where they are now.”

Lindel: “That is true. But we cannot take them back to the Aerie. We need to find them a place that is distant and private.”

Rahab: “Yes.”

Shiro: “I really am happy for the two of you.”

Evelynn: “Hmph..”

Shiro: “Seriously?”

Bren: “Did something happen between the two of you?”

Mitch: “I like to know that myself. Lynn what's wrong with you and Shiro????”

Evelynn: “He knew. He knew about me and Emma and said nothing. He helped Dad knock us out.”

Bren: “Xander? Is this true?”

Shiro: “When I found out about the twins, Elias told me to keep it to myself. To protect them.”

Evelynn: “WE DON’T NEED PROTECTION!!!”

Emma: “It’s our fault what happen to your parents. I'm so sorry Brenna..”

Bren: “No it’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known. That’s why you asked me what if we knew who they already were. I can’t believe you kept something like this away from us. Away from me. My mother…”

Shiro: “My mother was involved as well.”

Bren: “Well maybe you didn’t love yours like I loved mine!”

Shiro: (sighs) “I’m sorry. To all of you.”

Bren: (turns her head)

Evelynn: “Sorry isn’t good enough Shiro. You should’ve told us. They should’ve told us. They shouldn’t have lied to us.. Now who knows where they are…”

Emma: “You shouldn’t be angry with them.”

Evelynn: “I AM ANGRY!! I’m angry because they lied, I’m angry because they could’ve trusted us, and I’m super angry for what Dad did to my **boyfriend**!! He broke his neck!!!”

Mitch: (BLUSHING) _Boyfriend?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

Emma: _She called Mitch her boyfriend!!_

Noah: _You sly dog Mitch.._

Bren: _Good for you Mitch._

Noah: “So you hate him now?”

Evelynn: “……………….”

Rahab: “Listen everyone. I’m sorry but it’s not safe here now. Even beyond the mist, Ashen Eyes has found a way to track you here.”

Lindel: “We have to move first thing in the morning.”

Noah: “Where would we go though?”

Rahab: “I’m not sure but we have to get you somewhere where he would never think to look. You can’t go back to your house or apartments.”

Noah: “I bet they ransacked your place like they did your parents’ house.”

Emma and Evelynn: “THEY WHAT?!?!?!?!”

Noah: “Yeah they destroyed a lot.”

Evelynn: “I can’t believe this.”

Emma: “Is nowhere safe? I mean where would we even find a place?”

Mitch: (idea) “I think I might have an idea.”

(ringing)

Lucifer: “Hello?”

Mitch: “Hey Dad. It’s me.”

Lucifer: “Son. You’re safe. Good.”

Mitch: “I’m okay.”

Lucifer: “Did you find them? Evelynn also?”

Mitch: “Yeah and we’re together too. Together together.”

Lucifer: “Good for you son. I guess the next step is to make her your wife.”

Mitch: “ **ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!??!** ”

Everyone: “?????”

Mitch: (smiles) “Can we not talk about something like that?! One thing at a time!”

Lucifer: “So you are thinking about proposing?”

Mitch: “Dad! Focus!”

Lucifer: “Alright alright. Just a little Devil humor. What is it my son?”

Mitch: “I need a favor.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That night, Emma tucked Blake, Emiri, and Gen into bed. She sang Chise’s lullaby as though she was still here.

Blake: (sleepily) "Mommy?"

Emma: "Go back to sleep Blakey."

Blake: "Okay.."

Emma: “Good night you guys.”

Noah: “What good big sister you are.”

Emma: “Thanks. They really miss Mom and Dad..”

Noah: "And you don't?"

Emma: "............."

Noah: “Emma. It seems something else is definitely bothering you. It’s about your parents lying isn’t it? You are angry with them aren’t you?”

Emma: “I’m not. I’m fine Noah. My main priority is my brothers and sisters right now. I’m the oldest so I need to protect them.”

Noah: “Like I said. Good big sister.”

Emma: (blushing)

Noah: “That’s what I love about you.”

Emma: Can you stop saying such sweet things? My heart can’t take it.”

Noah: (laughs, kisses her head) "I’ll sleep on the couch. You have a good night okay?”

Emma: “You too.”

Emma headed to the room then just like that, she bumped into Mitch.

Emma: “Hey.”

Mitch: “Hey. You alright?”

Emma: “Just trying process this. I’m taking this role very seriously.”

Mitch: “Yeah you’re like the Alpha.”

Emma: (giggles)

Mitch: “I feel something else with you. You look angry.”

Emma: “?! Why? Why is everybody telling me that I’m angry. I’m not angry.”

Mitch: “You sure?”

Emma: “Yes. They kept this from us for a reason. To protect us. Now I don’t know where they are. I don't know if they still around or....I don't even want to think that....”

Mitch: “We can find them.”

Emma: “That would be great but I’m not sure my sister feels that way. This has affected her more than me. She can never look our parents or her familiar the same way again. It was wrong what they did but that doesn’t give her the right to shun them.”

Mitch: “You know how she is. She throws a fit, throws some punches, throws some chairs and tables, then she cools down. Extremely attractive actually.”

Emma: "You are so weird..."

Mitch: (laughs) "Yeah."

Emma: (laughs) I’m glad she has you.”

Mitch: “Yeah. Well I better go to bed.”

Emma: “You’re going the wrong way.”

Mitch: “What????”

Emma: “Room is that way.”

Mitch: “I’m bunking with Noah. That’s Evelynn’s room.”

Emma: “I know. Go on. You two need to talk anyway.”

Mitch: “What would I even say??”

Emma: "You’ll think of something lover boy. Good luck. Good night.”

Mitch: "Good night."

* * *

As Mitch began to head down the hallway, Rahab tapped his shoulder.

Mitch: “WOAH!!!”

Rahab: “Forgive me your highness.” (bowing)

Mitch: “You don’t have to do that. I’m just a normal guy.”

Rahab: “But you’re not normal.”

Mitch: “…………….”

Rahab: “In fact you thought you were normal most of your life am I correct?”

Mitch: “Yeah. How’d you know that?”

Rahab: “I can tell. Son of Lucifer Morningstar. Satan’s heir. Conceived, carried, and born in Hell but you were raised on Earth by your mother. A Human. Touched by the Power of Fate. Bonded to the second Daughter of Thorn.”

Mitch: “You know a lot mam.”

Rahab: “I know your heart belongs to Evelynn also. How did you two meet?”

Mitch: “Well we met in 1st grade. She and Emma were new students of our elementary school. At first she hated me for a while. Totally my fault by the way. I took some bad advice. But overtime I guess we grew to like each other.”

Rahab: (chuckles)

Mitch: “Did I say something funny?”

Rahab: “Oh! No no no. It was nothing humorous. You really believe you met Evelynn in school?”

Mitch: “What are you saying??”

Rahab suddenly made fog appear out of thin air. Mitch quickly held on to her so not to be separated. Suddenly, they were at the park in London.

Mitch: “I was here. 7 years ago.”

Rahab: “Who’s the girl with the black hair.”

Mitch: “That is Lauren. We’ve been friends since we were babies.”

Rahab: “So she is not your first crush?”

Mitch: “Other way around actually.”

Rahab: “I see.”

Mitch: “Why are we here? I met Lynn in school not the park.”

Rahab: (chuckles) “Just watch.”

Little Lauren: “I threw it too high…. I’m sorry Mitchy.” (sniffs)

Little Mitch: “It's okay Lauren. I go get it. No need to worry.”

Mitch watched as the younger version of himself literally go through him. He then saw him hopping up and down getting the frisbee down. Just then he saw a little kid a little above Little Mitch’s height walk up to him.

????: “What’s wrong kid?”

Little Mitch: “My toy. It’s stuck I can’t reach it…”

????: I can get it down!”

Little Mitch: “Really??”

????: “Yep. Wait here.”

Mitch: “I remember this… Lauren toss the frisbee into the tree by accident. A kid helped get it down. He was kinda cool. The way he reached it like it was nothing… He was pretty cool.”

Rahab: (chuckles)

Mitch: “Do I say funny things?”

Rahab: “No no no no! It’s just that child. He’s not what you think.”

Mitch: “What?”

Rahab: “That is not a boy.”

Mitch looked a little closer. After the child got the frisbee for his younger self, the hat fell off the head. The child had truly short dark red hair. Green eyes he recognized right away. He couldn’t believe who he was seeing.

Little Mitch: “Your hat.”

????: “Thanks kid.” (smiles at him)

Micth: (SURPRISED) “Lynn?!”

Rahab: “That’s right. That child is Evelynn. The way she’s dressed I can see why you thought she was a boy.”

Mitch: “Oh my Grandfather….I can’t believe I thought that my girlfriend was a guy. I’m just an idiot…”

Rahab: “No you care for her a lot.”

Mitch: “Of course I do. I love her. (looks at her and him playing) I love her a lot more.”

Rahab: “And she loves you. I’ve been watching her stare at the bracelet on her wrist. You gave her that didn’t you?”

Mitch: “Yeah.”

Rahab: “You just have to show her.”

Mitch: “Show her???”

Rahab: “Show her how much you love her. Don’t stay up too late.”

Mitch: “Wait. One more minute..”

Rahab: (smiles, nods)

Little Lynn: “Don’t toss it all the way up kid. Just toss it like to who you tossing it too.”

Stella: “Lynn! Come on time to go home.”

Little Lynn: “Okay Aunt Stella! Gotta go. See ya kid.”

Little Mitch: “Bye bye.”

Little Lauren: “Hey who was that boy you were talking to???”

Little Mitch: “I forgot to ask his name but he got our toy down.”

Little Lauren: “That’s so cool. Too bad we won’t see him again. We could’ve been friends.”

Little Mitch: “Yeah.”

Mitch took a deep breathe and just knocked on Evelynn’s door.

Evelynn: “What?”

Mitch: “It’s me.”

Evelynn: “Come on in.”

Mitch: “Hey. I was coming to talk and WOAH WOAH WOAH!!!! Lynn!!!”

Evelynn: “What?” (putting on a shirt)

Mitch: (closes his eyes) “I didn’t know you were changing! I’ll come back later!”

Evelynn: “I’m done now.”

Mitch: “That was quick.”

Evelynn: “I wear a shirt to bed.”

Mitch: (blushing) _Just a shirt? I saw her underwear. If she saw that I did she’ll give me Hell! Wait a minute…._ “That’s my shirt. You still have that?”

Evelynn: “Yeah. I thought I wasn’t going to see you again. So I thought I wear something of yours. Turns out when Lauren attacked me and I stayed at your place, I never gave it back. I can give it back if y-”

Mitch: “No. It’s fine. You uh….(blushing, scratching his cheek) You look good with it on.”

Evelynn: (BLUSHING AND STEAMING) “Uh…yeah…..” (sniffs it) “Still smells amazing.. Fufu…”

Mitch: “I said not to do that…”

Evelynn: (laughs)

Mitch: (laughs) “You know what you said right?”

Evelynn: “What?”

Mitch: “You said you love me.”

Evelynn: (BLUSHING)

Mitch: “And that I was your boyfriend.”

Evelynn: (steaming) “Shut up. I don’t know what I was saying.”

Mitch just wrap his arms around her and she just smiled. She then turned around and put her head to his. She then looked into his memories.

**Mitch: “Mr. Ainsworth. Ms. Chise. I wanted to talk to you.”**

**Elias: “What is it Mitch?”**

**Mitch: “I…..I love your daughter. Evelynn not Emma. I want to be with her and help her through this.”**

**Chise: “Mitch…We….”**

**Mitch: “Wait listen. I’m sorta upset you kept this from her but you’re parents. Parents keep things from their kids to protect them. I want to protect them too. I’ll take good care of Evelynn…. I prom--”**

**Elias: “Mitch you and Evelynn can not be together for right now…”**

**Mitch: “What….why? Did I do something wrong? Do…..Do you hate me?”**

**Chise: “No! No. Mitch. We love you. It’s just best that you and Evelynn stay apart for a while.”**

**Mitch: “I don’t want that. I want to help you as much as I can….”**

**Chise: (nods to Elias)**

Evelynn watch Chise nod. Right then she knew what happened next.

**Elias: “Forgive me Mitch…”**

**Mitch: “Mr. Ainsworth….forgive you for wha--”**

Evelynn watched Elias break Mitch’s neck with tears in her eyes. Just like that, Mitch pulled her out of it.

Mitch: “Lynn that’s enough. You didn’t need to see that. You shouldn’t have seen that…..”

Evelynn: (feels his neck, voice breaking) “Did it hurt?”

Mitch: “Yeah a little. But I’m fine now. I’m back.”

Evelynn: “I can’t believe him… I mean it. I’ll NEVER EVER forgive him….”

Mitch: “You don’t mean that. You can’t stay mad at him forever.”

Evelynn: “Why are you sticking up for him? He killed you.”

Mitch: “Still can’t die. And plus he did that to protect me.”

Evelynn: “Ugh…. What a crappy way to save your life……”

Mitch: “I’m telling you. You’ll forgive him. Yeah he lied but he’s still your dad. Trust me I know about a lying parent. But at least yours are still alive….”

Evelynn: (feeling bad) “I don’t want to talk about him or Mom right now.”

Mitch: “That’s fine. Let's talk about something else. This gonna seem random but what do you remember from 7 years ago?”

Evelynn: “That is random. Hmm.. I think that’s before me and Emma started school. We be at the park sometimes. I remember helping out this one little kid. He threw a frisbee in the tree and I got it down for him. I don’t know what happen to him.”

Mitch: “He’ll be fine.”

Evelynn: “How do you know?”

Mitch: (takes her hand) “You’re looking at him.”

Evelynn: “?! That…..That was you?!?!?!?!”

Mitch: “Yeah.”

Evelynn: “Woah. Mind blown.”

Mitch: “I guess I love you a lot more now huh?” _I can’t tell her I thought she was a guy. She’d kick my ass._

Evelynn: (steaming, looks at the stars) “Will everything be okay Mitch?”

Mitch: “What do you mean??”

Evelynn: “This whole mess. Do you think we’ll be able to get through it?”

Mitch: “I don’t know how to answer that but I believe in you and your sister and I’ll be right there to help you guys out. I mean it. This time I’m right there with you. And I’m not going away that easily.”

Evelynn just put her arms around his neck. It surprised him by making both of them fall on the bed bumping their foreheads. When they came to Mitch saw that he was on top of Evelynn making both of them turn red in the face.

Mitch: “I’m sorry!”

Evelynn: “No it’s fine.”

Mitch: “You’re not gonna attack me?”

Evelynn: “No. Why would I do that??”

Mitch: “Nothing. It’s well I feel like this happened before. In a dream.”

Evelynn: “You too?!”

Mitch: “So we did have the same dream. I uh…..heh….I’ll get off…I’m bunking with Noah…after all.”

Evelynn: (holds him) “Please.. I don’t want you to leave. You could stay right here.”

Mitch: “Won’t they think we’re up to something inappropriate?”

Evelynn: (confused) “Like what??”

Mitch: (confused also) “I……I don’t know..”

Evelynn: “There’s nothing wrong with kissing is there?”

Mitch: “No! No way! It’s just I’m thinking something more of that. Like something that couples and parents do to show that they really love each other like A LOT.”

Evelynn: “I don’t get it.”

Mitch: “Yeah me neither. I just want to show you how much you mean to me. How much I care about you….How much I……..I love you Lynn. I really do.”

Evelynn: “Why you have to say it like that. (cries a tiny bit) I’m sorry. Those things I said when we last spoke, I didn’t mean it. I was trying to protect you. I regret it…. I……..I……I knew from the beginning. Yeah I hated your guts at first but realizing even though it was stupid advice. You just wanted to be our friend. Then we got older and closer (tears) then your mom died and you kissed me. We’ve been through a lot. After I found out you love me, I hate myself from keeping that I already knew you love me. I thought us being friends was okay so I kept quiet and kept on being clueless but I realized that I too wanted to be more with you. I was starting to fall for you slowly. All I thought about was you when you left with your dad for a while. Even though I try not to think about you, you were the only one that was on my mind. It just brought up more and more of my hidden feelings for you. I love you Arthur. I love you! How could I not? Is that wrong? Is it wrong to love you so much?”

Mitch: (hugs her deeply) “No it’s not. I’m glad of one thing.”

Evelynn: (sniffs) “What?”

Mitch: “I’m glad it’s not platonic like you love me like a little brother you know? That’s something Emma does.”

Evelynn: (laughs softly) “My God shut up.. Is it okay?”

Mitch: “What?”

Evelynn: “Loving someone like me? Part Human, Part Wendigo. If my Dad is really such a creature."

Mitch: "I should be asking you that. Are you okay with the Devil's son?"

Evelynn: "Yes. But what about me? I’m older but my chest is flat. I’m not that attractive, I have a big temper I admit it. And I’m a tomboy after all. I don’t like anything girly.. I don’t look like most girls. Is it okay to be your girlfriend?”

Mitch: “Of course it is.”

Evelynn: “Really?”

Mitch: “Yeah. You’re attractive enough for me. You’re amazing, tough, self-confident, courageous. You stick up for your family and friends. You never give up on anyone or anything.”

Evelynn: “I’m not that brave..”

Mitch: “Yes you are.”

Evelynn: “So we’re really good together?”

Mitch: “Yeah we are. I mean an old magic string even puts us together. It saw we're meant to be together. We’re each others’ destinies.”

Evelynn: “Kiss me?”

Mitch: “Please?”

Mitch gave her another deep kiss like before. She pulled him in even more. She accepted him very happily. She could feel his tongue with hers and it made her blush even more.

Evelynn: “We keep this up we might do what they did when we went to the movies.”

Mitch: “That might not be so bad.”

Evelynn: (giggles) “We have to get up anyway. We have to move.”

Mitch: “Yeah..”

Evelynn: “Are you staying here with me tonight?”

Mitch: “I wasn’t going to leave.”

Evelynn: (hugs him sleepily) “Good answer. Cause I be mad if you left.”

Mitch: (chuckles, holds her)

Much later, Mitch woke up a little bleary. He saw that Evelynn was asleep. That just made him smile. He then saw what look like a shadow lurking outside. He gently got up without waking her then got his sword and stepped outside.

Mitch: “Who’s there? Show yourself or I’ll….”

Shiro: (ROARS)

Mitch: “AH!!”

Shiro: “Mitch! I’m sorry. I thought you were another demon.”

Mitch: “Same here. What are you doing out here??? Patrolling the place?”

Shiro: “That and Evelynn doesn’t want me inside. So I’m out here…” (head hung)

Mitch: _You’re a ferocious tiger yet you sound like a poor little kitten…._ “Lynn doesn’t hate you, you know.”

Shiro: “I can feel her disappointment in me. I feel it on myself actually…. I should’ve told her right then that the legend was about her and Emma..”

Mitch: “Why did you keep it from her in the first place? I’m not mad or anything. I’m just curious..”

Shiro: “I was protecting her, Emma, and Quinn. This monstrosity has killed the greatest protectors of the world. I don’t want those girls on the list. I love them and care about them regardless.”

Mitch: “My dad said the prophecy was talking about all of you including Brenna.”

Shiro: “Yeah she’s not talking to me either…. I betrayed both of them.”

Mitch: “Just show them that you’re sorry. They’ll understand.”

Shiro: “This is your girlfriend you’re talking about you know. She doesn't forgive that easily..”

Mitch: “Uh….yeah…” (blushing) _My girlfriend…._

Shiro: “I’m glad you two are together. Please treat her well.”

Mitch: “I already do. Don’t give up on her. She can't stay angry at both you and Elias forever.. She’ll come around.”

Shiro: “Thanks. You might want to get back in there. She’ll wonder where you went.”

Mitch: “Yeah.” (rubs his ear)

Shiro: ( **LOUD PURRING** )

Mitch: _Yep a big pussycat._

Shiro: “Mitch. What we talked about, thanks. Don’t worry Evelynn about it though. I’ll try to find a way to earn her trust back.”

Mitch: “Sure. Good luck.”

Evelynn: (sleepily) “Where’d you go???”

Mitch: “Bathroom.”

Evelynn: “Oh yeah?”

Mitch: “Yep.”

Evelynn: (puts head on his chest) “Mmmmmm…..”

Mitch: “??????”

Evelynn: “Liar… You were talking to Shiro.”

Mitch: “How’d you know??”

Evelynn: “I can hear his thoughts doofus. He wants to earn back my trust.”

Mitch: “Is that a good thing?”

Evelynn: “I’m not sure just yet…”

Mitch: “You should forgive him first.”

Evelynn: (pretends to sleep)

Mitch: “Really?”

Ashen Eyes walked through the trashed living room of the Ainsworths’ house. He took the family portrait off the wall and sat in Elias’ chair.

Ashen Eyes: “Where are you children? And where are you and your wife, little boy? It seems demons are not enough. I need more.” (puts fire in the hearth)

He then throws the portrait in the fire watching it burn.

Ashen Eyes: “Maybe I’ll hire a few **BOUNTY HUNTERS** …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh.....oh.......


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Evelynn blinked her eyes a little. She saw on her phone it was 5:30am. Of course she woke up early. She stretched a little then laid her hand on another hand that was not hers. She then remembered Mitch was there in the bed with her.

Evelynn: “He sleeps so cutely. Like a little kid. Oh yeah that’s right. I’m older than him. Ha.”

Evelynn lays on him hugging him.

Evelynn: “Arthur. Let’s never be apart again.”

She then saw that his lips were parted a bit. She then put her lips to his. He moaned before opening his eyes in surprise.

Mitch: “Lynn??”

Evelynn: “Morning. Should I get off you?”

Mitch: “No no. This is nice. **Very** nice. Reminds me of that time. You know? Our first….”

Evelynn: “The slapping you out of it or the kiss?”

Mitch: “Definitely the kiss.”

Evelynn: “You sleep okay?”

Mitch: “Yeah. You gonna take my advice?”

Evelynn: (grumbling)

Mitch: “I know it’s impossible to forgive. But I forgave my father. You should do the same.”

Evelynn: “I just can’t get over that Mitch.. It doesn’t happen overnight.”

Mitch: (holds her) “I know. I know. Just meet them halfway.”

Evelynn: “Them?”

Mitch: “Your parents and Shiro.”

Evelynn: “Mmmm…..”

Mitch: “Please? Think about it? For me?” (makes her face him)

Evelynn: (hugs him) “I’ll……think about it…….”

Mitch: “That’s my girl.”

After they finished breakfast, they packed their stuff and got ready to leave.

Rahab: “Noah right?”

Noah: “That’s right.”

Rahab: “This is for you. You can detect demons with this.”

Noah: “Wow. Thank you mam.”

Lindel: “I’m surprised you didn’t give them to them yet.”

Mitch: “Oh right!”

Noah: “Their staffs!”

Emma: “You two have our staffs???”

Evelynn: “Why do you have them?”

Mitch: “Lindel wanted to give it an upgrade.”

Emma: “Don’t we have the sweetest boyfriends?”

Evelynn: “Eh. They’re okay.”

Mitch: (nudges her, chuckles)

Evelynn: (nudges back)

Lindel: “Might want to were some cloaks while going to the train station. Who are you meeting there after you drop off again?”

Mitch: “A good friend of my dad.”

Lindel: “All of you be careful out there. Who knows what he’s thinking now.”

Once they got to the train station, they said goodbye to Lindel and Rahab. As they sat down, they looked out the window and they waved again. After a few hours, it got dark. Evelynn was feeling sleepy so she laid on Mitch’s shoulder. It made him smile so he slept on her also. Meanwhile Noah was watching Emma sleep so he put a blanket on her then he laid his head back so he could sleep also.

* * *

The next day, far off somewhere, Ashen Eyes, in his male glamour, tapped his staff on the ground a few times. A few monsters showed up. Now they looked more advance than the demons he sent after them.

Ashen Eyes: “As you know, I am planning order on this world. A lunar eclipse and the planets aligning are a few months away. That is where I am at my most strongest. My only problem is two girls and their pets. The Four Symbols.”

???????: “The Four Symbols are dead..”

Ashen Eyes: “They left half human descendants. Some of the demons failed to kill them all but that’s why you lot are here. I want you to find them and destroy them.”

?????: “We do not know where they are. They might have fled London by now. Probably in another continent.”

Ashen Eyes: “No. They are still out there. That fool Echos put them on a train. I do not know where. That’s why I summoned all of you. You the best bounty hunters of your countries. The legends they would tell to keep small children in line. I want you to keep these children in line..”

??????: “We are at your service.”

Ashen Eyes: “Find the Children of Thorn and the NEW Four Symbols. Then kill them..”

???????: “As you wish.”

Ashen Eyes: “You my friend, I have another job for you. Bring me Thorn and Robin. I want them alive…… ** _for now_** ………”

* * *

Finally the train stopped bringing them into the station the next day. Mitch woke up first to find Evelynn holding him so tight. He smiled and put the hair behind her ear.

Mitch: “Lynn. I think we’re here.”

Evelynn: (smiles at him) “Morning.”

Mitch: “Morning to you too sweetie.”

Evelynn: “What did you call me?”

Mitch: (flinch) “I’m sorry!”

Evelynn: “Grrr… Two for flinching.”

Mitch got ready to take the punch to the arm but was surprised by two kissing to the cheek.

Evelynn: You thought I was gonna punch you. You doofus.”

Mitch: “I will get you for that.”

Evelynn: “Nyah. Where are we?”

Mitch: “I don’t know. I guess will find out when we get off the train.”

Evelynn: “We should wake the others then. I got the babies.”

Mitch: “I’ll wake Noah and Emma.”

Mitch went to Noah and just slapped him upside the head.”

Noah: “What the hell?!”

Mitch: “Come on Bro. Wake up Emma. We’re here.”

Noah: “You coulda just shook me like a normal person. Oh wait. You’re not normal.”

Mitch: “Just wake up Emma.”

Noah: “Be glad to.”

Noah leaned over her giving her a kiss on the cheek. When Emma felt the kiss, she turned over and was met with one on her lips. She was awake now.

Noah: “Morning sweetie.”

Emma: “Are we there yet?”

Noah: “Looks like it.”

Emma: “Oh finally. I wonder where Mr. Lucifer wants to meet us at.”

Noah: “Emma…..?”

Emma: “Yeah?”

Noah: “Your hand!”

Emma: “Hmm??? (looks at hand) “WHAT?!?!”

Emma saw that her hand was large and a purplish black color. Noah looked around then held the hand so no one would see.

Emma: “How did this happen?!”

Noah: “I don’t know. Maybe you were dreaming. You must’ve had a nightmare.”

Emma: “This is odd.. Come on change back change back.”

Noah: “We’ll figure this out. I promise.”

Emma: “Okay.”

The kids got their stuff and looked around. Nothing but forest. Shiro grabbed Blake and Gen’s hand while Bren held Emiri’s.

Blake: “Are we there yet?”

Emma: “Not quite.”

Suddenly, Noah’s gift form Rahab went off. Meaning there was a demon nearby. A woman came into their path then the device went nuts. Noah found the demon. He took out his bat then went straight at her.

Emma: “Hey it’s—NOAH!!!! Don’t!!!!!!”

Evelynn: “Chill out dude! That’s not a bad dem--”

Noah: “You guys run! I’ll protect you! I’ll bash her face in!!”

Mitch stopped the bat before it could hit the demon then he pushed Noah back.

Maze: “About time you showed up.”

Mitch: (hugs her) “Hey Maze.”

Maze: “I missed you. (hugs him) I think you got taller.”

Noah: “You know this demon?”

Mitch: “Her name is Mazikeen. She’s a friend of my father's.”

Emma: “She is one of the good demons.”

Noah: “Really?”

Maze: “That’s right. Come on. Your dad is waiting for you.”

Mitch: “Dad’s here?”

Maze: “Yeah. Along with someone else…”

Mitch: “Who?”

Maze: “You’ll see.”

Mitch: (takes Evelynn’s hand) “Come on.”

Evelynn: (smiles)

Maze: (sees this) _So….he’s finally with her…_

They walked further and further into the forest until there was no sign of any roads. Soon they came to a large gate. When Maze spoke though the intercom, the gate opened. When it opened, they saw a large manor. They became speechless. they was a garden, a tennis court, and a pool. They then saw Lucifer.

Mitch: “Dad!”

Lucifer: “What do you think?”

Mitch: (hugs him) “It’s incredible. This is the place you were talking about?”

Lucifer: “Yes. You can hide here. No one knows about this place.” (hugs Evelynn) "Come here my dear!!"

Evelynn: “What the?!?!”

Lucifer: “Finally you two are together. (hugs Mitch with her) Isn’t it wonderful that my son is with the one he loves?”

Maze: “Yeah. Terrific….”

Suddenly Lucifer got pulled back off of Evelynn and Mitch. Mitch was surprised about who did that then he saw who it was.

Chloe: “Honey. Give your son some space.”

Lucifer: “I am only happy for him..”

Chloe: “Yeah too happy.”

Mitch: “Chloe…?”

Chloe: “Hey. It’s good to see you again.” (hugs him)

Mitch: (uncomfortably hugs back) “What are you doing here?”

Chloe: “When I heard your dad was coming to meet you, I wanted to surprise you. These must be your friends. You must be Evelynn. I hear a lot about you.”

Lucifer: “Reminds you of yourself, doesn’t she?”

Chloe: “Somewhat. Except the hair and eyes.”

Noah: “Who is this Mitch?”

Emma: “Is she your **STEPMOTHER**?”

Mitch: “ **SHE’S NOT MY STEPMOTHER!!** She’s my dad’s girlfriend!!!” (got upset)

Emma: “Okay.”

Noah: “Calm down Bro..”

Mitch: (realized what he did) “I’m……sorry…….Sorry guys….”

Emma: (takes his hand) “How about some udon our first night here.”

Mitch: “Sure.”

Emma: “Mr. Lucifer I’m dying to see what your kitchen looks like.”

Lucifer: “Yes. Brilliant idea my dear. Let's go inside. Don’t dawdle.”

Chloe: “Lucifer. Maybe we shouldn’t tell him. You saw how he sounded…”

Lucifer: “It’s best to tell him darling.”

Evelynn: (holds his arm) “You okay?”

Mitch: (smiles at her) “Yeah. Sorry I scared you.”

Lucifer: “Look how happy he is now. He just needs to get to know you is all.”

Chloe: “I hope you’re right but what about the prophecy? It isn’t Mitch that I’m worried about. What about the prophecy about us?”

Lucifer: “You just leave that to me.”

Chloe: “But…”

Lucifer: “No buts. I won’t let this nonsense come between us. Not again. Let’s all go in. There are plenty of rooms.”

He was not lying. There were 20 rooms, 4 living rooms, a couple of balconies, 6 bathrooms, an open bath house, screen room, and a VERY BIG kitchen with the dining room.

Evelynn: “This is a castle not a manor!”

Blake and Gen: “Woah.”

Emiri: “We get to stay here?”

Maze: “That’s right.”

Emma: “It’s beautiful.”

Mitch: “If she was still alive she would….”

Everyone: (looking at him)

Mitch: “Huh?! No! It’s nothing. It’s great. Thanks Dad.”

Maze: _I miss her too kid…_

Emma let Blake, Gen, and Emiri play in the screen room while she prepared or the udon. Maze took her to green house where some of the vegetables were in storage.

Emma: “This is bigger than our greenhouse.”

Maze: “That’s the Devil for you.”

Emma: “Thanks again.”

Maze: “No problem. Is your boyfriend gonna stare at me all day?”

Emma: “Huh??? Oh! (chuckles) Noah. I told you she’s one of the good ones.”

Noah: “You sure?”

Emma: “Yep. Maze can you find Mitch? I might need his help with this.”

Maze: “Oh okay. He might be on the patio. I’ll look there.”

Noah: “Should I tell her about the Fae creatures around her? They’re merciless like her too.”

Emma: “You know you have the Sight?”

Noah: “Your grandfather told me.”

Emma: “At least you know.”

Noah: “Could you tell me more about it?”

Emma: “Sure.”

Mitch just sat on the patio. He started to think about his mom. He then felt two hands on his shoulder. He smiled when he saw who it was.

Evelynn: “You okay??”

Mitch: “Yeah. Just got a lot on my mind.”

Evelynn: “Yeah. Quite the outburst you did dude.”

Mitch: “I honestly don’t know where that came from.”

Evelynn: “You don’t like Chloe?”

Mitch: “No it’s not that. I’m happy for my dad. I am really. It’s just that it feels too soon you know. Maybe I’m getting ahead of myself but it feels like they got a lot closer since his return to Los Angeles..”

Evelynn: “it’s probably nothing.”

Mitch: “Yeah.”

Evelynn: “This patio is beautiful.”

Mitch: (looks at her) “Yeah. Beautiful.” (touches her cheek)

Evelynn: “What are you doing?”

Mitch: “Sorry. I just feel like touching you.” (blushing)

Evelynn started to turn red a bit she then surprised Mitch with a kiss. It surprised him but he kissed her back.

Evelynn: “Well I feel like kissing you.”

Mitch: “We really are in sync. Because I want to kiss you too.”

Evelynn: (smiles, kisses him)

Maze: “AHEM.”

Evelynn: “AH!”

Mitch: “WOAH MAZE!”

Maze: “I hate to ruin this moment, but Emma needs you kiddo. She’s making the udon.”

Mitch: “Oh! I’m supposed to help her.”

Maze: “Hop to it. Oh and Piper says hi.”

I don’t know why, but when Maze said that Evelynn and Mitch felt a bit let down. Chloe saw this and went to confront her.

Chloe: “Hey. Why did you do that?”

Maze: “You weren’t there. So with all due respect stay out of it.”

Chloe: “Who’s Piper?”

Maze: “Let it go Chloe.”

Chloe: “Not until you tell who Piper is.”

Lucifer: “Piper is my son’s hand maiden and friend. What is going on?”

Chloe: “Maze saw your son and his girlfriend kissing and she just said that Piper asked about him. That ruined the mood.”

Maze: “Piper has……had a crush on Mitch. She’s been in love with him since they met.”

Lucifer: “Bloody hell Mazi. That was 11 years ago!”

Maze: “Piper saw him first.”

Lucifer: “He was a baby! He didn’t know what was going on he was only a few minutes old.”

Chloe: “Is she a demon?”

Maze: “Yeah.”

Chloe: “But you’re describing her like she’s the same age as Mitch. But you’re saying she was there when he was born. How old is she???”

Lucifer: “About 2500.”

Chloe: “Oh my God..”

Maze: “She’s older than me. Age doesn’t matter when it comes to love. You two are in no position to speak.”

Chloe: “Still. He’s happy with…..what’s her name???”

Lucifer: “Evelynn.”

Chloe: “Evelynn. He’s happy with her.”

Lucifer: Your treating Piper as the other woman.”

Maze: “Chloe. Lucifer did the same thing to you and Mitch is the result.”

Lucifer: “…….”

Chloe: “He thought I moved on. To be honest I did. When I thought he wasn’t coming back, I went on a date but all I could think about was Lucifer. If things were different then we would still be together.”

Maze: “Don’t you dare say that Mitch is a mistake.”

Chloe: “I never said that.”

Maze: “Good. Cause he’s a good kid.”

Chloe: “I know that. I plan to treat him as my own son once me and Lucifer are married.”

Mitch: “You two are getting married?”

Maze: “Oops…”

Chloe: “Uh…”

Lucifer: “Son…I….we…..”

Mitch: “I can’t believe this….”

Chloe: “Mitch…your dad and I….we….”

Mitch: “I gotta help Emma….” (runs off)

Lucifer: “Arthur!”

Chloe: “Mitch! Lucifer…”

Lucifer: (slams hand on table) “Fuck!”

Chloe: “I’m sorry…”

Lucifer: “No no no darling. It is not your fault.” (looks at Maze)

Maze: “Okay. Okay. Sorry. But at least the cat's out of the bag.”

Emma started to put the noodles in the pot while Mitch chopped the green onions and while he was doing that, he was just in an upset daze. Emma then started to smell blood. She looked and saw Mitch cutting his arm while distracted.

Emma: “Mitch!!”

Mitch: “Huh? (looks) Oh shit!”

Emma: (gives him a damp towel) “Here. Keep it like that until it’s done healing.”

Mitch: “I’m so sorry!”

Emma: “It didn’t get on the onions. What’s wrong Mitch?”

Bren: “That’s what I like to know!”

Emma: (gives her a towel)

Mitch: “My dad is getting married….”

Bren: “Oh!”

Emma: “That’s bad??”

Mitch: “I don’t know. I don’t know how I feel about this….”

Bren: (hold him) “It’s confusion you’re feeling. Your mom told both you and your dad to move on.”

Mitch: “Yeah well he did that rather quickly.”

Emma: “My mom found that very hard when she found out Grandpa Yuuki remarried.”

Mitch: “I wish I could talk to her for advice. But who knows where she’s at or Elias……”

Emma: (eyes changed to red)

Chloe: “Um if you want some help, I can cut the tofu.”

Mitch: “We got it.”

Chloe: “But I can help since we’ll be fami--”

Mitch: “We don’t need your help!!!”

Emma and Bren just looked at Mitch. They had never seen him that way before. It was then again that he realized what he did…

Chloe: “I’m…I’m so sorry…..” (quickly leaves)

Mitch: “Oh God.. I’m an ass…..”

Bren: “No Mitch…(hugs him) It’s okay..”

Shiro: “What’s going on?”

Bren: “None of your business…” (bumps into him on purpose)

Shiro: “I guess she’s still mad…”

Emma: “I’m also mad at you but if you must know, Mitch’s dad is getting married.”

Shiro: “Oh you mean to the girl that just ran pass me crying?”

Mitch: (hugs Emma) “OH GOD!!!!!!!!”

Emma: “There there. Trust me. Udon is the cure for sadness. Come on lets continue. Shiro. You should set the table.”

Shiro: “Okay.”

Emma: “Hey look at me.”

Mitch: “Yeah?”

Emma: “If you really want to make it up to Chloe. Then I think you know what you need to do.”

Mitch: “Yeah.”

Emma: “Lauren’s right. Whenever you say something mean it makes you feel sick to the stomach.”

Mitch: “It’s called guilt. And I’m enormously mortified about what I just said…”

Emma: “Then go after her. You’ll do this dish some other time. Go on. Get!”

Mitch went around the house looking for Chloe. In a place this big he would think his father would give him a blasted tour. He was about to head back until he heard what sounded like a piano.

Chloe: (playing some notes)

Mitch: “Mind if I join you?”

Chloe: (silent, nods)

Mitch: “So you play?”

Chloe: “Just one song. You?”

Mitch: “No.” (plays a song)

Chloe: “I thought you said you didn’t play.”

Mitch: “I don’t understand what I did! I just pressed a few keys.”

Chloe: “You are his son.”

Mitch: (chuckles)

Chloe: “Can you sing too??”

Mitch: “I don’t know. I’m sorry I yelled at you. It’s gonna take a while to get use to having a new mom.”

Chloe: “Well you don’t need to worry. I would never replace your mother and I’m not those evil stepmothers from the fairy-tales.”

Mitch: (laughs)

Emma: “Udon’s ready! I made a big pot.”

Mitch: “We should eat.”

After they ate the udon, they decided to give the open bath house a try.

Mitch, Shiro, and Noah: “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…………”

Noah: “You should live here bro. With a few servants.”

Mitch: “I’m not trying to be better than anyone. I don’t think of myself like that….”

Shiro: “You’re the Devil’s son with a pure heart.”

Noah: “Right and that’s what Evelynn loves about you.”

Mitch: “What? That’s I’m a good person?”

Shiro: “And that’s you’re nothing like your dad.”

That just made him smile it was then that they started to hear the girls talking on the other side.

Evelynn: “Instead of using those bathrooms, we should use this. Open bath house is the best.”

Bren: “You said it sister.”

Emma: “Mmmmm….”

Evelynn: “What’s with you?”

Emma: “I’m not comfortable being seen naked around other people..”

Evelynn: “Uh you forget we bathed together.....right?”

Emma: “We were little!! We are pre-adolecent girls now!”

Emiri: “This is like a warm pool.”

Emma: “No swimming allowed Emiri.” (squirts water at her)

Emiri: “Oh….okay…..” (dunks her head)

Bren: (smirking)

Evelynn: “Uh Bren??”

Emma: “Are you alright??”

Bren: “Emma Sara Ainsworth. Let’s see that body.”

Emma: “HUH?!?!?!?!?!”

Bren: (stands up, does a little reveal)

Emma and Evelynn: “ **?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?** ”

Bren: “There is no need to be shy girls. We’re all girls.”

Evelynn: “You got some average boobs Bren.”

Emma: “Geez….”

Bren: (stares at the twins)

Evelynn: “What now?”

Bren: “Not that I look closer, Emma your boobs are a tiny bit bigger than Lynnie’s.”

Noah: (listening) “?!?!?!?!?!?!?!”

Evelynn: “ **WHAT?!??!!** ”

Bren: “You two are identical right????”

Emma: “Well study shows that identical twins can have different sizes breas---- **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ”

Bren and Evelynn saw Emiri playing with Emma’s chest and skin!

Emiri: “Emma your body is so soft and white.” (squeezing some chest)

Emma: “Emiri! Stop!!! **AHHHHHHHHNNN!!!!!!!! NOT THERE!!!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ”

Emiri: “I hope I grow up just like you Emma.”

Noah: (BLUSHING RED, crossing his legs)

Mitch: “You okay?”

Noah: “MHM!”

Shiro: “You look light-headed. Maybe you should get out.”

Noah: “If I get out you might see it up.”

Mitch: “See what up????????”

Noah: “Nothing youngblood. Wait till you’re a teenager.”

Evelynn: “Why am I still---- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!??!** ”

Bren: (feels her body) “I’m just seeing if you are soft like your big sister. Your skin is so very smooth Lynnie.”

Mitch: (RED IN THE FACE)

Evelynn: “ **KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!!!!!!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ”

Bren: “Your butt is some firm too.”

Evelynn: “ **DON’T TOUCH ME THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ”

Mitch: _DAMN IT BREN!!! KNOCK IT OFF!!!!_

Bren: _ARE YOU TURNED ON MITCHY?_

Mitch: _LET HER GO!!_

Lucifer: “Oh? So the twins have smooth bosoms do they?”

Mitch: “Dad!”

Lucifer: “Time for some fun. (speaks loudly) Son! Why are you imagining Evelynn’s nakedness?”

Mitch: “ **DAD I’M NOT IMAGINING NOTH** \----”

Noah, Shiro, and Lucifer saw a bucket come out of nowhere and hit Mitch on the head!!

Evelynn: “ **MITCH YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!! JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE MY BOYFRIEND DOESN’T MEAN I WON’T STILL KICK YOUR ASS!!! STOP FANTASIZING OR YOU’RE GONNA GET IT!!!!** ”

Noah: “You’re in trouble Bro.”

Mitch: (grumbles, hides in the water)

Evelynn: “Guys are perverts…..”

Emma: “Noah Bennet Cromwell you had better not be snooping either!”

Noah: “No sweetness. I heard nothing.”

Mitch: “Liar..”

Noah: “SHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Lucifer: _Cromwell???? Where have I heard that name before??”_

The girls then got out of the bath then Emma scolded Emiri.

Emma: “Never ever ever do that again.”

Emiri: “But it’s so pretty.”

Emma: “I thank you for that but no means no!”

Emiri: “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Emma: “Oh….fine but not funny stuff.”

Emiri: “I promise.”

Bren: “You shouldn’t be ashamed of your bodies.”

Emma: “YOU STARTED IT!!!!!!!”

Bren: (sticks out tongue)

Emiri: “Is my body okay?”

Bren: “You still have a lot of growing to do. A LOT.”

Emiri: “Where’s Evelynn??”

Emma: “Washing her hair.”

Maze: (comes in) “Hey.”

Emma, Emiri, and Bren: “!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!”

Maze: “Get in some warm clothes. Lucifer says it will be cold tonight.” (goes to the bath)

Emiri: “She’s a grown up.”

Bren: “If only I stopped aging in my 20s. I would’ve had a body like that.

Emma: “Yeah.”

Mitch stayed in the bath with Shiro. He was still feeling down.

Mitch: “So how are you gonna fix things with Lynn and Brenna?”

Shiro: “I don’t know. Being on bad terms with them hurts me deeply.”

Mitch: “I think they will come around soon.”

Shiro: “Soon sounds like another century.”

Evelynn: “Scrub scrub scrub….”

Mitch: “Lynn just needs time to process this Shiro.”

Evelynn: “????”

Mitch: “Something like that. It’s a lot to think about. You’re just a normal person then all of a sudden you’re destined to save the world. Of course you should’ve told her. Brenna too.”

Evelynn: (nods in agreement)

Shiro: I guess I never told you. I never told you how my mother was killed.”

Mitch: “????”

Evelynn: “…………”

Shiro: “She died never telling me the truth about what I was suppose to do. She wanted to protect me. When I should’ve protected her. I was angry with her for keeping this from me. I just left her. When I found out she was killed, I realized she died in my place. He was suppose to come after me not her. But I wasn’t there. When I confronted Elias and Chise on what they did, they made me promise not to tell Emma and Evelynn. To protect them because I love them. It was like I got another chance to protect someone I love. I wasn’t going to ruin it this time but I guess I did.”

Evelynn: (sad, rinses her hair)

Mitch: “You can always fix this and earn the trust back.”

Shiro: “She really is a catch to have you Mitch.”

Mitch: “Yeah I know.”

Shiro: “You were listening earlier on that weren't you?”

Mitch: “I might have heard a little.”

(THUD)

Mitch and Shiro: “????????”

Mitch: “I don’t know why Bren did that.”

Shiro: “You got flustered a little didn’t you?”

Mitch: “WHAT?! NO!! Maybe a little…”

(THUD)

Mitch and Shiro: “????????”

Shiro: “She’s great to be around.”

Mitch: “Yeah she is. Dad kept telling me over and over that I need to marry her.”

Shiro: “Seriously??!”

Mitch: “Yeah. I don’t know why he’s saying that..”

Shiro: “Well do you?”

Mitch: “Huh??”

Shiro: “Do you want to marry her?”

Mitch: “NOT YOU TOO!!”

Shiro: “What I mean is what do you think about marriage between the two of you?”

Mitch: “It’s soon to think about it but sure I would think in the future she would make an awesome wife.”

( **THUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** )

Shiro: “You two have good chemistry so it just might happen.”

Mitch: “Yeah.”

After that, they got out of the bath, when they came out, they saw Evelynn drying her hair. When Evelynn saw them she got red in the face.

Mitch: “Lynn you okay??”

Shiro: “Did you stay in there too long?”

Evelynn: “NO!” (runs off)

Shiro: “What is with her???”

Mitch: “Don’t know.”

* * *

After, Lucifer, Maze, and Chloe stayed with them for a few. They finally got use living here. Now they are gonna do it on their own.

Lucifer: “I will check in every once in a while.”

Mitch: “We’ll be fine Dad.”

Chloe: I’m glad we spent this much time together.”

Mitch: “Be safe on your trip back to California.”

Chloe: “All of you be safe too.”

Lucifer: “Let’s take you to the airport darling.”

After Lucifer dropped Chloe off at the airport. She kissed him goodbye. He then thought about Noah’s last name: Cromwell. He knows that name. where has he heard it before he wondered to himself. When he got back into town, he passed a man and woman. They were in a hurry looking for something. When he looked closer at the man and saw something he recognized. He then grabbed the man and threw to the wall.

Woman: “No! Lucifer! Stop!!”

Lucifer: “Just because you put on a different face doesn’t mean I can’t kill you right now Ainsworth. Black hair really is your color. I’ll killed for what you did to my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put him down Luci! Put him down!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lucifer threw a few punches at Elias who looks like a different man. His hair was black but his hazel eyes and black suit and bolo tie are still the same. Chise tries to go to him but Lucifer pushes her away and threw more punches at him.

Chise: “Lucifer stop!!!!!” (pushes him with the left arm)

It was a strong push that made him hit the brick wall causing a hole. Chise pick up Elias and brushed him off.

Chise: “Honey are you okay? He punched you a lot.”

Elias: “I can’t stand him but I deserved that. These are nothing compared to yours.”

Chise: (giggles)

Lucifer: “Oh we are far from done. You know what they say. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. Your neck for my son’s…”

Chise: (protects him) “Come near him and I’ll slice you up. I don’t care if you’re immortal.”

Elias: (coughs up blood) “It’s fine Chise.”

Chise: “No it is not!”

Elias: “Shh. How is he?”

Lucifer: “You are in no position to ask--”

Elias: “Is he safe?”

Lucifer: “Of course he’s safe. What type of father do you think I am?”

Chise: “Oh good.”

Lucifer: “He’s safe in my private estate.”

Elias: “Good good.”

Lucifer: “So are your children, their pets, and some boy.”

Chise: “What?!?! They’re together?!?!”

Lucifer: “Yes. My son is dating your daughter.”

Chise: “Evelynn and Mitch are together?!?!”

Lucifer: “He didn’t want to come with me. He wanted to search for her. They found each other then I put him and the others in my private estate. So private in the woods you could get lost finding that place.”

Elias: “I didn’t want him involved with this. But I am happy for them both.”

Lucifer: “Well she’s not too happy with you. I don’t blame her. Her and her sister have been lied to and you broke her boyfriend’s neck.”

Elias: “I am sorry for that.. but I did what I could to protect him. I wanted you to take him away. I knew he would go the minute he knew about the twins. He loves them.”

Chise: “And we love him. It was over the top what Elias did to Mitch, but he felt awful after he did it Lucifer.”

Lucifer: “……………..”

Chise “Please forgive him.”

Lucifer: "You just hope your daughters will.”

Elias: “I know. Lucifer I know the girls will try and find us but you must stop them.”

Chise: “We don’t want to be found. We’re finding Ashen Eyes and then taking him down.”

Lucifer: “I thought the legend was referring to your spawn not you.”

Elias: “Our children including your son have been hurt by him. Just promise us that you will not tell them that you saw us.”

Lucifer: “I don’t think they’ll recognize you both. Last I check your wife is a redhead with green eyes not a brunette with brown eyes.”

Chise: “Like my arm, Elias taught me how to glamour my appearance.”

Lucifer: “Why is your hair black? If young Blake was a grown up, this would be him.”

Elias: “I was like this in the Victorian era. Do we have deal?”

Lucifer: “Fine. But I will tell you this. Your boys miss you.”

Chise: “Blake and Gen?”

Lucifer: (nods) “Over and over Blake kept asking, “Where’s Mommy and Daddy?” “When are they coming back?” “Have you seen them?” Like I’m suppose to know. Until now.”

Chise: (tears) “Please don’t say anything Lucifer.”

Elias: “We are doing this for them.”

Lucifer: “I don’t know how much I can take with them. Especially with this one boy. Ned….no…..Nate……I don’t know but it has Ark in it.”

Chise: “Noah?!?!?!?!”

Lucifer: “That’s his name.”

Chise: “Wait wait wait. About Elias’ shoulder tall, brownish black hair, blackish eyes?”

Lucifer: “That very boy.”

Elias: “What is Noah doing with our children?”

Lucifer: “He tagged along with my boy to find your girls. Do you know he has the Sight?”

Elias: “Noah can see Fae creatures???”

Chise: “I don’t think he has Mage talent. He’s too human.”

Elias: “I didn’t sense anything from him.”

Lucifer: “Well I’ll be off.” (wings out) “I’ll continue with this charade but even if they know I saw you, they will find you. You can’t hide from them forever.”

* * *

Back at the estate around noon, Evelynn came out of the bathroom. She then heard music coming from the other room. She then saw Mitch on the piano. He was playing something he heard from the movies. It actually made her feel a heartbeat.

Evelynn: “I didn’t know you played piano. How long have you played.”

Mitch: “I never played.”

Evelynn: “Liar. You sound like you have been playing for years.”

Mitch: “Another trait I inherited from the Devil.”

Evelynn: (chuckles, sits with him) “Maze told me Chloe was gonna be your new mom.”

Mitch: “…………”

Evelynn: “You okay?” (lays on him)

Mitch: “I guess I’m the only one who hasn’t moved on yet.”

Evelynn: “You’re not happy for your dad??”

Mitch: “No I am. It’s just that…. it’s gonna be a while before I move on, but he just went through it just like that… (snaps his finger) Is it me or….”

Evelynn: (stands up) “It’s not you.”

Mitch: “Lynn..”

Evelynn: “If this is bothering you then tell him. Or I’ll tell him for you. I don’t care if he’s Satan or your dad. I’ll make him (throws a few punches) feel bad for starting over (a few uppercuts) so quickly while you’re still not over it! (does a chop) HIIIIIIIIYAAAH!!!”

Mitch: (laughs)

Evelynn: “Why are you laughing????”

Mitch: (takes her hand) “You were trying to cheer me up.”

Evelynn: (blushing) “Yeah…well what else was I suppose to do?”

Mitch: (puts hand on cheek) “Thanks Lynn.”

They shared a kiss that became a make out. He laid her back making her hit a few notes. She could feel his tongue kissing hers and that made her moan a bit and cling to his shirt. They gasp for air for a bit. He then saw her pouting.

Evelynn: “Why did you stop? It was getting good.”

Mitch: “You need to breathe every once in a while.” (touches nose with her)

Evelynn: “I guess. I’m glad.”

Mitch: “About what?”

Evelynn: “I’m so glad you were able to find me.”

Mitch: “Thank the string for that.”

Evelynn: “What string????”

Mitch: “The Red String. It tied us together and like my watch and your bracelet, it too sensed that you were in trouble. I felt a stinging sensation in my finger and it told me where to find you.”

Evelynn: “You felt it too?”

Mitch: “You too??”

Evelynn: “Shiro got hurt protecting me then because of my bond to him, I got wounded. I guess when you felt it, it was my call for help. It’s like the String was telling you to come and save me. I’m glad you answered.”

Mitch: “Me too.” (kisses her)

Evelynn: (blushes, kisses back)

Emma: “My goodness. Will you two stop "nuzzling" ?”

Evelynn: “Way to go mood killer! I don’t say nothing to you when you and Noah kiss!”

Emma: “Stop prying on us!”

Evelynn: "NYAAAH!!!!!!"

Mitch: “Chill you two.”

Emma: “Evelynn can you help Shiro and Bren watch Emiri and the boys while Mitch and I shop for ingredients?”

Evelynn: “Noah can’t go with you? He’s your boyfriend. Leave mine alone.”

Emma: “He’s getting wood for the fire.”

Mitch: “That’s today??”

Emma: “Yes. We need more to stash but we have to be undercover while we’re out. Who knows who will find us. So make sure the boys don’t get any sweets. You know how they get.”

Evelynn: “Fine….. ** _Mom_** …”

Emma: ( **GROWLING** )

Evelynn: “What was that???”

Mitch: “I don’t know. Emma did you hear that?”

Emma: “N-no! Come on let’s go.”

Mitch: “Okay. I’ll be back!”

Evelynn: “Okay.”

Emma: “Oh no I forgot my tote bag. I’ll be right quick.”

Mitch: “Sure.”

Emma quickly went to her room and found her bag on the dresser. As she close the door, there were claw marks on the wall and shattered clothing…

Evelynn came out of the room and saw Shiro coming down the hall. He stopped when he came up to her. He thought she was still mad at him but then just like that, Evelynn brought him in for a hug. It surprised him but he hugged her back.

Shiro: “I’m sorry.”

Evelynn: “Just tell me everything from now on.”

Shiro: “I promise.”

Evelynn: “I hope so.”

Bren saw this. It was good that Evelynn and Shiro made up but she was still upset with him. As she was heading back to her room, she saw Emiri looking terribly upset. She had never seen that look before and to be honest, Emiri was quite surprised with the looks herself. She had been feeling incredibly angry lately and she just didn’t’ know why. It looked like she wanted to attack somebody.

Bren: “You okay Quinn?”

Emiri: “I’m………fine………….” (red eyes) “I don’t know what’s wrong with me…….I feel very mad but I don’t know why…”

Bren: “I don’t understand.”

Emiri: “I miss Mama and Papa but now all of a sudden, I feel like I hate them…. I don’t want to hate them but I do. Why?”

Bren: (picks her up) “Come on. Let’s get you something to drink.”

Afterwards when they finished the shopping, Emma and Mitch went back to the manor. While they were talking, something began to shift in Emma. Something very bad.

* * *

Elias: “Ow……hisssss………OW!”

Chise: “Stop fidgeting. You could’ve fought back you know. Why did you take it?”

Elias: “I deserved it. After what I did. I treated him as my own son, and I did that to him… Mitch will undoubtedly never forgive me. I wouldn’t…”

Chise: “Just stop making yourself feel bad. You were sorry, weren’t you? So, don’t apologize. We both know that you were just trying to keep him safe.”

Elias: “It didn’t work though. They managed to find each other and now….”

Chise: (chuckles) “It couldn’t be helped. Mitch would go to the ends of the earth to find Evelynn. (giggles, continues wiping) Sounds like a certain Mage I know. He came after me after I ran away from him. Remember?”

Elias: “Yes….. **OW**!!”

Chise: “Okay…I’m done…”

Elias: “But I still feel agony.”

Chise: “You are such a big baby!”

Elias: (chuckles)

Chise: “I can’t believe we still haven’t found him. He must be planning something.”

Elias: “It is perplexing that he disappeared.”

Chise: “We can’t give up. We have to find him and put an end to this. Then we can go on with our lives. I want….I want to hold our children again. I want to hold our baby boys. You heard what Lucifer said. Blake wouldn’t stop asking him about us. I miss him. I miss my babies. I wish I could see them.”

Elias: “Two of our babies are very livid with us at the moment.”

Chise: “You think Emma is angry?”

Elias: “I know she is. But she will do her best to keep that fury confined. For the sake of her younger siblings.”

Chise: “But it’s better to let it out even when it’s directly at us for keeping the truth about her and Evelynn a secret. She shouldn’t hold it in. She holds it in, it could be very troubling.”

Elias: “I know. And she is my flesh and blood after all. It could be more than troubling. It could be **lethal** ….”

Chise: (hugs him) “Yeah… Poor baby girl.”

It was late at night…… Everyone was asleep. Everyone except Emma. She started to toss and turn and breathe very heavily. She then without realizing started to get larger in the bed.

* * *

The next day in London, Lucifer got a call from an unknown number.

Lucifer: “Hello????”

Chise: “Lucifer?”

Lucifer: “Chise?”

Chise: “SHH! Don’t say my name out loud. He could be anywhere. I have a favor to ask you.”

Lucifer: “Of course.”

Back at the manor, Mitch made pancakes by himself. It was odd because Emma would help him but she hasn’t even gotten out of bed.

Blake: “Pancakes! Look Gen.”

Gen: “Yummy!”

Mitch: “That’s right bud.”

Noah: “Is that what I’m smelling?”

Bren: “Mitch makes good pancakes.”

Evelynn: “Thanks to my sister.”

Noah: “Speaking of which, where is my girl?”

Mitch: “I don’t know. I had to make them myself. We always made breakfast together since we got here. In fact she’s usually the first person to get up.”

Shiro: “Is she sick?”

Bren: “Here comes Quinn. She might know.”

Noah: “Hey there. Emiri? Do you know if Emma’s okay?”

Emiri: “ **LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!** ”

Everyone: “ **?!?!?!?!?!?!??!** ”

They had never heard Emiri talk like that before ever. She has always been super sweet.

Shiro: “Hey. Come here Quinn. What’s wrong with you?”

Emiri: “ **GO TO HELL!!!!** ”

Shiro: " **?!?!** "

Mitch: "Hey!"

Evelynn: “Woah!!”

Noah: “Okay now! Language!”

Emiri: (GROWLING, goes in the other room)

Mitch: “You boys keep eating.”

Blake and Gen: “Okay.”

The others went in the living area and saw Emiri in her dragon form tearing into the couch!!

Mitch: “Emiri!”

Shiro: “QUINN!!!”

Bren: “Bad girl! What has gotten into you?!”

Emiri: ( **SNARLING** )

Noah: “Easy Emiri. Calm down. Who’s a good little dragon. You are…..You ar--”

Emiri: (BITES HIS HAND)

Noah: “ **AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! YOU LITTLE MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!** ”

Emiri: ( **SNARLING, HISSING** )

Shiro: “Hey! Watch it now. It’s not her fault.”

Mitch: “What’s wrong with her? Why is she mad at us?”

Evelynn: “We didn’t do anything to her to make her this way. She’s a sweetheart.”

Emiri: (THROWS COFFEE TABLE AT THEM)

Mitch: “ **HIT THE DECK!!!!!** ”

Evelynn: “ **HOLY!!!!!!** ”

Noah: “ **SHIT!!!!!** ”

Bren: “ **EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ”

Noah: "She's strong for a baby dragon!"

Shiro: “Emiri Chiharu Quinn Ainsworth! Do you want a time-out?!”

Emiri: ( **BREATHES FIRE** )

Shiro: “Okay.. No time out.” (puts his shirt out)

Evelynn: “She’s trying to kill us!! Why?!?!?!”

Bren: “Something tells me this isn’t her.”

Shiro: “What do you mean?”

Bren: “The other day, Emiri looked very upset. She was saying that she miss Elias and Chise but at the same time she hates them. She would never hate them unless….”

Mitch: “Those aren’t her real feelings..”

Bren: “Right.”

Emiri: (THROWS A VASE, BREATHES FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Mitch: “We better get to the bottom of this before she destroys my dad’s house! Then he’s gonna blame me!”

Evelynn: “Right babe. Shiro. You and Bren stay here.”

Bren: “Why do we have to stay here?!?!?!?!”

Evelynn: “You two are the older Symbols. Try to calm this little Symbol down.”

Shiro: “She’s right. Quinn’s having a temper tantrum. We got to calm her down.”

Evelynn: “Good. Mitch, Noah, and I will see what’s with Emma.”

Bren: “Be careful.”

Evelynn: “You too. Stay low boys.”

As the crawled away, Emiri threw a fire poker right where Mitch was. It was inches from his nose!

Mitch: “That would’ve killed me.”

Evelynn: “You’ll live.”

Mitch: “Yeah I know…”

When they safely got upstairs, they went to Emma’s room. It seemed normal outside but what about inside?

Mitch: “It’s quiet. TOO QUIET….”

Evelynn: (knocks) “Emma? Are you okay in there?”

…………………………………

Noah: “Emma? Are you in there?”

Mitch: “You don’t think she got out do you?”

Evelynn: “I’m going in.”

Mitch: “Lynn! Wait! If Emiri is having a dragon tantrum because of her, well we don’t know what she might do to us. To the boys.”

Evelynn: “I’m not leaving her like that. She’s my big sister.”

Mitch: “If only Elias were here. He know what to do..”

( **CRASHING AND SMASHING** )

Noah: “Okay. That came from in there not Emiri.”

Evelynn: “That’s it. I’m going in.”

Mitch: (grabs her hand) “I won’t let you!”

Evelynn: “Arthur let go!”

Mitch: “She might hurt you!”

Evelynn: “My sister would never hurt me.”

Mitch: “I know. I’m just looking out for you.”

Noah: (opens the door)

Evelynn and Mitch: “Noah!”

Noah: “I’ll go in.”

Evelynn: “Idiot! Get back here!”

Noah: “Emma? Sweetie? You okay? I’m here if you---”

( **DOOR SLAM TIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!** )

Evelynn and Mitch: “ **NOAH!!!!!!!!** ” ( **BANGING ON THE DOOR** )

It was dark for him to see but he saw a pair of red sinister eyes moving towards him. Quick as a serpent, he was knock down.

Emma: (demonic voice) “N-Noah?”

Noah: “Emma. What happened to you?”

Emma: (demonic voice) “I can’t control my other self. I might hurt you and the others…”

Noah: “Well my head is still in place so…whatever is going on you can tell me.”

Emma: (demonic voice) “You’re not scared of me?”

Noah: “No. But the ones who love you are worried about you.”

Emma: (demonic voice) “I need to change back. But my anger is keeping me like this.”

Noah: “So you are angry at your folks…”

Emma: (demonic voice) “………………yes……………”

Noah: “Your anger got out and now Emiri is downstairs having an outburst because of it. She feels what you feel sweetie.”

Emma: (demonic voice) "She bit you...."

Noah: "It wasn't that bad..."

Emma: (demonic voice) “I can feel it. I need to calm down so she can calm down….”

Noah: “Maybe I can help with that. Can I get up?”

Emma picked up Noah which he thought was weird and place him on the bed.

Noah: (shook that off) “Okay. First thing I know is that you need to let your anger out.”

Emiri: ( **SCREECHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** )

Shiro: “Whatever you’re doing up there, **HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ”

Noah: “The right way. And fast.”

Emma: “So I just let out my feelings. About my parents? This whole ordeal?”

Noah: “It’s a start. Your voice is changing back. Keep going.”

Emma: “Where do I begin? I’m not angry. I’m unquestionably furious that they chose to keep something like this from their own children. It’s like they didn’t trust us. They could’ve told us everything and we would’ve prepared for it but they chose to drop us off with Grandfather Lindel and go away. They knocked out Evelynn and I, Dad killed Mitch, and they just left us. I just can’t get pass that. They put all the responsibility on me to look after everyone. (gets smaller) Of course Evelynn would get mad just like that but all I did was cover for them. All I did was lie to myself. Because they are our parents. All the while I was sticking up for them when I was just as mad as she is. It’s not fair… (changes back to normal, starts crying) I am upset. I am upset at them. I’m upset at myself for thinking the best of them…” (crying)

Noah saw that she was back to normal and saw she wasn’t wearing much. He took off his jacket and covered her up. He then gave her a hug and comforted her. Back downstairs, Emiri turned back to normal and she started to cry too.

Shiro: “It worked.”

Bren: “Yeah..”

Shiro: (hugs Emiri) “It’s okay Quinn.”

Mitch opened the door and found Emma back to normal in Noah’s arms crying. Evelynn went to her and gave her a big hug.

* * *

A few days passed in the afternoon. Lucifer stopped by. He then saw what happened to the living room.

Lucifer: “What the bloody hell???? Ah never mind. I’ll hash it out with him later.”

He then found Blake and Gen playing with toys. Lucifer was hesitant at first but he went to the boys.

Lucifer: _I wondered if Arthur was like this at his age…_ “Hello Blake.”

Blake: “Hi.”

Lucifer: “Where are the others?”

Blake: “Watching a movie. They won’t let me and Gen watch it cause we’re babies. We are not!”

Lucifer: “Technically Gen here is a baby but I digress. I have a surprise for you.”

Blake: “Really?”

Lucifer: “That’s right but we have to ride there so will you come?”

Blake: “Yeah!”

Gen: (HISSING) _STAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE……………….._

Lucifer: “What the hell?! Eyes like a snake!”

Blake: “Can Gen come too?”

Lucifer: “Sure….why not…..”

Just as Mitch was going to get some popcorn, he saw Lucifer take Blake and Gen to the car.

Far off from the estate, Chise, in her brunette hair signaled Elias to come forward. He was in his black-haired glamour but Chise put his hood up for him.

Elias: “Is the hood necessary?”

Chise: “Yeah. Shhh!”

Elias: “Darling why are we here?”

Chise: “It’s a surprise but I sorta did it without your consent. I hope you won’t be mad.”

Elias: “Depends on what type of surprise it is.”

Blake: “MOMMY!!!!”

Elias: “?!?!?!”

Chise: (smiles)

Blake: “DADDY!!!!!!!”

Elias looked up and saw Lucifer holding Blake in his arms. His chest just tightened. Even with different faces, Blake could tell that those were his parents. He jumped out of Lucifer’s hands and into Elias’.

Gen: “Mommy! Daddy!”

Chise: “Hi baby. Hi.”

Blake: (nuzzles him) “Daddy! Daddy!”

Elias: (hugs him deeply)

Chise: (hugs both of them) “My boys…”

Blake: “Are you coming to pick us up?”

Gen: “Do we finally get to go home?”

Chise: “I’m sorry but you two are gonna have to stay with Uncle Luci for a little while longer.”

Lucifer: **_UNCLE LUCI?!?!?!?!_**

Blake: “Evelynn’s mad at you two.”

Elias: “We know….”

Gen: “Can you just see them and talk to them? I don’t like when they’re like that.”

Chise: “I know but we’ll get done with our problem soon okay? And then we can go home and be a family again.”

Blake: “Promise?”

Elias: “I promise.”

Gen: “We’ll see you again right?”

Chise: “Of course you will. But keep this a secret.”

Blake: “Like not telling kids that Gen is really a baby turtle?”

Chise: (giggles) “That’s right.”

Elias: “We love you. I promise we’ll be back soon.”

Blake: “Love you too.”

Gen: “Love you.”

Lucifer: (YAWNS) “Are you done? Are….Are….Are you done already?”

Elias: “I’m in no position to ask you this but please continue watching our children.”

Lucifer: “No harm will come to them. I am a Devil of my word.”

Chise: (hugs him) “Thank you Lucifer.”

Lucifer: “?!?!?!?! AHEM! Yes yes yes. Now go on. Off you go. Come along you too. Let’s get back before they realize you’re gone.”

Blake and Gen: “Bye.”

Chise: “Bye bye babies.”

Elias: (waves)

Chise: “Are you mad?”

Elias: (kisses her)

Chise: “?!?!”

Elias: I was ecstatic to see our children.”

Chise: “We didn’t see all of them…”

Elias: “We will soon.”

As they made sure the coast was clear they went into the other direction. Not knowing that something sinister was watching them.

???????: “I found them.. They look different but I found them…”

Lucifer: “Alright.. Back where you were chop chop. Off you go before they get suspicious.”

Mitch: “Hey Dad.”

Lucifer: “BLOODY HELL!!!!! Getting more and more like me every day. Sneaking up on people. I’m proud yet frightened.”

Mitch: “Where were you?”

Lucifer: “Oh just dropping by to see how you all were doing.”

Mitch: “Uh…huh…Any reason Blake and Gen were hugging two complete strangers?”

Lucifer: “You followed me?!”

Mitch: “These are my brothers and I am an Angel Dad.”

Lucifer: “Part-Angel. Get it right.”

Mitch: “So who were the strangers?”

Lucifer: “It was their parents.”

Mitch: “THAT WAS THEM?!??!”

Lucifer: “SHHHH!!! They were in disguise.”

Mitch: “I gotta tell Ly--”

Lucifer: (grabs his arm) You will do no such thing. I made a promise that I will not tell them I saw them. And you need to do the same.”

Mitch: “You want me to lie to my girlfriend and her siblings.”

Lucifer: “Yes. They don’t want to be found. Now keep quiet.”

Mitch: “………………”

Lucifer: “……………………….”

Mitch: “GUYS!!! DAD FOUND YOUR PARENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Lucifer: “Arthur Morningstar!!”

Evelynn: “You found our parents?!”

Noah: “Where?!”

Emma: “Where are they?”

Lucifer: “AW Becky! You raised him to be too honest!”

Mitch: “Can’t lie to my girlfriend Dad. Didn’t you say that was a sin?”

Lucifer: (pinches cheek) “You. Be. Quiet.”

Mitch: “ **OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!!** ”

Evelynn: “Lucifer!”

Lucifer: “Hmm?” (still pinching)

Mitch: “Owowowowowow!!!!”

Evelynn: “Where are they? I need to talk to them now.”

Emma: “We both do.”

Lucifer: “They already gone. They didn’t want to be found.”

Evelynn: “We don’t care about that! Bring them here! Bring them now!”

Mitch: (holds her) “Dad they just want to talk this whole thing out. I want to speak with them too.”

Lucifer: “Are you angry Son?”

Mitch: “I’m a little bit angry but I get it. Parents protect their kids. We both know that for sure... Mom remember? She kept secrets...to protect me.... When I grow up, I want to do the same for my kids…”

Evelynn: _When he haves kids??? Does that mean he wants to….._

_Lynn would make an awesome wife._

Mitch: (looks at her) “What? What is it???”

Evelynn: (blushing) “Nothing….”

Mitch: (realizes then blushes) “C-can we talk about something else please?”

Emma, Shiro, Noah, and Bren: (GRINNING)

Evelynn and Mitch: “SHUT UP!!”

Emma: “Lucifer. Please. You must get them back here. There are a lot of things to say and deliberate.”

Lucifer: “Oye… I’ll see what I can do….”

* * *

A couple weeks passed, Lucifer tried the unknown number again. No answer. Then one day he spotted them. He had a feeling that someone was watching him as he went to them..

Lucifer: “Hold it right there you two. Why have you not been answering my calls.”

Chise: “I changed the number as soon as I called that time. What is it?”

Elias: “We might know where he is. We are short on time.”

Lucifer: “The twins want to see you.”

Chise: “How do they know you met with us?!”

Lucifer: “That time when I brought your boys to you, my son followed me.”

Chise: “I’m sorry but we can’t go with you.”

Lucifer: “I don’t think you have a choice. So either come quietly or I’ll drag you. Choose wisely.”

Elias: “Apparently you don’t realize what is at stake here.”

Lucifer: “And you don’t realize that your children need you.”

Elias: “You only known your child for 2 years…”

Lucifer: "Don't start with me monster. I haven't forgotten what you did to him....."

Chise: (breaks them up) “You two back to your corners. Fighting is not the answer!”

Elias: “We’ve wasted enough time Chise. We’re leaving.”

Chise: “Lucifer just tell them we’re sorry…”

Lucifer was about to stop them but then suddenly, Elias got scratched on the side! He started to bleed. Lucifer started to go to them but a sharp pain in the back stopped him. He was stabbed! By a Demon Blade! Chise quickly took off hers and Elias’ bolo tie and threw them at Lucifer before she too got scratched badly. Lucifer started to be unconscious... He saw the ties landed in his hand covered in bits of blood… his vision was blurry but he saw Elias and Chise being taken away….. then another figure came in view. He was shocked by who it was…

?????: “I guess I really did stab you in the back. My Lord.”

Much much later, back at the estate, the kids heard banging on the door. The got cautious and Shiro started to growl. Mitch got out his sword and Noah his bat, the twins their staffs. When they opened the door, it was Lucifer and they put the weapons away.

Mitch: “Dad it’s you.”

Evelynn: “Don’t scare us like that..”

Emiri: (smelling)

Bren: “Quinn???”

Emiri: “I smell blood…”

Mitch then watch his father fall to his knees. The Demon Blade still in his back.

Bren: “ **EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!** ”

Emma: “Lucifer!”

Mitch: “ **DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ”

Evelynn: “What’s wrong with him?! He can die!! Nothing can kill this guy!! He’s the Devil!”

Mitch: “Except the Demon Blade.”

Emma: “The Demon what????!”

Mitch: "A type of knife that can kill Demons even Angels…”

Bren: “What happened to you?!”

Lucifer: “He……………..he………………….he took them.” (gives the twins the ties)

Emma: “Mom and Dad’s ties…”

Evelynn: “Who took them?!”

Mitch: “Who took them Dad?!”

Lucifer: “ **Dominic** …”

Mitch: “?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!”

Lucifer: “He took them to him………..” (blacked out)

Emma: (holds them close) “No……….”

Evelynn: “He took our parents……….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/carven-ridge1994/art/Lovers-849723839


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch is out for blood.....

**Chapter 6**

Mitch just stood their watching Lucifer bleed on the floor. Shiro and Bren try to move him to a room. Just then Mitch was remembering what happened to his mother. With his own imagination taking over, instead of just Rebecca lying there, Lucifer was lying there dead with her……

“Mitch…..Mitch……………..ARTHUR!”

Mitch: “Huh?!”

Emma: “Help us.”

Mitch: (takes his arm) “Emma..”

Emma: “Yeah.”

Mitch: (voice breaking) “Please….save my dad.”

Emma: “I will. I promise.”

Evelynn: “Come on let’s get him a room.”

They took him to one of the rooms and immediately, Shiro removed the Blade from his back.

Emma: “Noah. Please take my choker off.”

Noah: “But I thought that if you heal someone then their injuries would go to you. I can’t do that babe.”

Emma: “If we don’t do something, **Lucifer could die**!”

Mitch: “?!?!?!” (backs away)

Evelynn: “Mitch! Where ya going?!”

Mitch: “I can’t handle it.. I CAN’T!!!”

Evelynn: “Mitch…”

Mitch: “I can’t lose another parent Lynn! I can’t!” (quickly leaves the room)

Evelynn: “Wait! Mitch!” (runs after him)

Emma: “Exactly why I need to do this.” (takes her choker off) “Hang in there please.”

Bren: “She’s right.. He lost one parent. He can lose another.”

Mitch ran until he came to the screening room. He was breathing heavily. All he thought about was his mother. He kept asking her like she was here. What do I do? he thought to himself. Evelynn then saw this and went to calm him down.

Mitch: “Why? Why Lynn? Why is he still alive?! I thought Maze took care of him. What happened? How is he on Earth?! He took your parents…. Why does this happen to the people I love?!”

Evelynn: “Easy! You know who your dad is right? He’s Satan! Old Man Scratch! He can bounce back from this.”

Mitch: “But that type of Blade kills our kind.”

Evelynn: “Your negativity is pissing me off. Look. You’re not gonna lose your dad. Okay?” (hugs him)

Mitch: “Really?”

Evelynn: Yeah. He’ll make it.”

Mitch: “I love you Lynn.”

Evelynn: “I love you too. Now stop making that face or I’ll get mad.”

Mitch: “Did you really just call my dad Old Man Scratch.”

Evelynn: “It’s my nickname for him. See he is Old Scratch. I added the Old Man to it. Plus he’s old. Like **SUPER OLD**. Like older than my dad OLD.”

Mitch: (laughs) "Oh my God Lynn." 

Evelynn: “There’s that smile I love so much. Come on. Let’s go back. I’ll be right there by your side holding your hand.”

Mitch: “I would love that.”

Evelynn took his hand and led him back inside. While that was happening, some much was going through Mitch’s mind. There were too many emotions: Concern. Helpless. Regret mostly. And as his eyes became like the Devil’s, **Rage**.

Emma: “Shiro I need you to turn him over on his back.”

Shiro: “Okay. Emma. Are you sure about this? If you get hurt then--”

Emma: “Yes. I t will be fine. We have to save him. Mitch would be upset. And plus…..(looks at the ties) He might have saw what type of creatures took them.”

Emma’s eyes glowed red. She then put her hands on Lucifer’s back. She then started to feel it working. She started to scream in pain. And as she screamed so did Emiri. Bren picked her up and caress her gently. Noah wanted her to stop but Shiro put his arm up to stop him from interfering.

Noah: “What are you doing?! Can't you see this is killing her?!”

Shiro: “Let her do this.”

Noah: “If she keeps going then she could die! They both could!”

Shiro: “Emma is strong. Don’t underestimate her.”

Evelynn and Mitch saw what was going on. Evelynn saw Emma starting to bleed in her back so she quickly went to her but Shiro asked Mitch to hold her.

Evelynn: “No! Let go of me!!! Emma no! Don’t do this!!! Not again! **DON’T DIE AGAIN**!!”

Noah: “What?! **AGAIN**?!?!”

Emma: (straining) “JUST A LITTLE MORE!!!! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ”

As she bled a little more, Lucifer started breathing again. Then Emma fell back but Noah caught her just in time. Mitch let go of Evelyn then held her hand.

Noah: (angry) “She is NOT doing that again!”

Noah carried Emma upstairs as quick as he could with Evelynn following after him. Mitch saw that Lucifer was breathing just fine and that he was stable. He then went to see about Emma. As he left, Bren felt this feeling of his that was very familiar to her. It made her think of her mother.

Mitch: “Are they okay?”

Evelynn: “Yeah. They’re healing in their sleep..”

Noah: “I don’t like this healing magic of hers…(looks at his arm) Healing others just to take the pain yourself. What kinda magic is that..?”

Evelynn: “I don’t like it either even when she saves us with it.”

Noah: “She’s so willing to take care of you guys. She’s barely taking care of herself. She’s putting you before herself. That’s one of the reasons I love her. I know she's your older sister. I get that, but she needs to think of herself too you know.”

Evelynn: "Yeah..."

Mitch: “I’m glad she’ll be okay.”

Evelynn: “What about you? You just found out that not only did the demon that killed your mom and hurt your dad is on Earth but he took our parents along with some other creatures. He’s working for Ashen Eyes. I know that for sure.”

Noah: “How did he even find him??”

Mitch: “I want to know that too but I’m just thinking about my dad right now…” (leaves)

Noah: “He’s angry you know…”

Evelynn: “Of course he is.”

Mitch just laid his arms on top of the stairs. Bren’s body was filled with his feelings… Elsewhere in the clouds, Silver City, a certain spirit saw what was going on. She then made sure nobody was watching. She then got ready to leave but another spirit stopped her from going.

Rebecca: “Hey! Let go!”

Woman: “No I am not letting you go back down there again. The first time I let you and you got a warning but what will Amenadiel say Rebecca?”

Rebecca: “You know what it is to be a mother. You were one if I remembered. Isn’t that right? **Charlotte**?”

Charlotte: "I understand. Really I do. I think about my children all the time. But this your child with Lucifer, The Devil. God’s Grandson. What’s going on with him, he will figure it out on his own. You don’t need to hold his hand all the time.. Or do you want what happened last time you came back to be different? Amenadiel won't vouch the next time…”

* * *

Last June…

Rebecca stood outside waiting for what was going to happen for fleeing Heaven to see Mitch. Finally after a few minutes, Amenadiel came back.

Amenadiel: “My father will let this slide. Considering this is his grandson.”

Rebecca: “………….I just wanted to see him one last time. He’s different but he’s still my beautiful baby boy.”

Amenadiel: “As much as I hate to admit it, he’s in good hands with his father. And he has other families on Earth as well. The Ainsworths and mine.”

Rebecca: “I know…”

Amenadiel: “We will look after him. I won’t tell my brother this bearing in mind how he feels about God, but our Father has big plans for Arthur. And **his destiny**.”

Rebecca: “Am I suppose to know what that means?”

Amenadiel: “Just keep watching over him. FROM HERE.”

Rebecca: (rolls her eyes)

Amenadiel: (chuckles) “Take care Rebecca.”

Rebecca: (hugs him)

Amenadiel: “Oh! Okay..”

Rebecca: “She’s right. You are nice.”

Amenadiel: “Who are you speaking of????”

Rebecca: “The one you named your son after.”

Amenadiel: “?! Charlotte??!”

Present Day…..

Charlotte: “I’m not gonna change your mind am I?”

Rebecca: “There has to be another way. I need to talk to him. Tell to not take revenge.”

Charlotte: (thinking) “Interdimensional Speak.”

Rebecca: “What???”

Charlotte: “Instead of talking to your son. I know who you should speak to. Someone who is down there with him.”

_Luci……….Luci……………….Lucifer!_

Lucifer opened his eyes. He wasn’t in the bedroom. He was in an endless void. He had been there before. When he looked around and he saw Rebecca.

Lucifer: “Becky?”

Rebecca: (hugs him) “You’re okay..”

Lucifer: “It is you! What are you doing here? Have you escaped Heaven again? Such a bad girl.”

Rebecca: “Oh save it. No I haven’t ran off again. I found a way to speak to you this way. I’m still in Heaven. With Charlotte.”

Lucifer: “So you did make a friend.”

Rebecca: “She is very nice. Talks about you a lot and Amenadiel but now’s not the time. Our son needs you…”

Lucifer: “The look on his eyes when he saw me like that…”

Rebecca: “He thought of that day when I died.. He thought he was gonna lose you the same way he lost me… He loves you Luci. He may not say it, but he does. And now knowing that the Demon that killed me, harmed you, and took Elias and Chise is on Earth, he’s out for blood.”

Lucifer: “Nonsense. He wouldn’t kill him when he was in Hell.”

Rebecca: “Wake up. He feels regret now. He is thinking that he should’ve killed him when he had the chance. You have to talk to him. Talk him out of it.”

Lucifer: “He’s not going to listen to me. He’s stubborn like you.”

Rebeca: “No sweetie. He is your son. You are the King of Hell but you are also the King of Pigheadedness.”

Lucifer: "Ooooh. Snappy as always. You have not changed at all."

Rebecca: "Nyah."

Lucifer: (chuckles) “He is our son.”

Rebecca: “Yes he is. Which is why you need to talk to him.”

Lucifer: “I want the traitor dead myself Becky. We both want the same thing. For you..”

Rebecca: “You’re better than that. You both are.”

Lucifer: “I will talk to him and if that doesn’t work, I know one other person he listens to the most..”

Rebecca: "I know who you mean."

Lucifer: "She would do a better job than me."

Rebecca: “Yeah. I am happy for you and Chloe.”

Lucifer: “She is not trying to replace you. You will always be his mother.”

Rebecca: “I know.” (kisses his cheek) You’re starting to wake up.”

Lucifer: “Wait! Becky.”

Rebecca: “Tell him I love him.”

Lucifer: "Becky!"

Lucifer: (GASPS)

Bren: “You’re awake!”

Lucifer: “How long have I been….”

Bren: “3 weeks.”

Shiro: “I’ll get Mitch and the others.”

Lucifer: “I thought I was dying but I feel good as new.”

Bren: “You can thank Emma for that. She healed you and took the pain for herself.”

Lucifer: “Well that was foolish of her.”

Bren: “She couldn’t bear the thought of Mitch losing another parent.”

Lucifer: “I saw her.”

Bren: “????”

Lucifer: “Becky. I saw her.”

Mitch: “Dad?”

Lucifer: “There he is. I heard you were having a fit over little old me.”

Mitch: (HUGS HIM VERY HARD)

Lucifer: “OWOWOWOW!!!! Bloody hell!”

Mitch: “Sorry!”

Lucifer: “Back still hurts Son!”

Emma: “You’re okay.”

Lucifer: “I heard you took quite an ordeal yourself. You save me. I thank you..”

Emma: “Your welcome.”

Evelynn: “You alright Old Man Scratch?”

Lucifer: “Then she just call me what I think she did?”

Mitch: (laughs)

Emma: (giggles)

Evelynn: “Yeah I did. Don’t ever do that again. It will make Mitch sad and me want to kick your ass.”

Lucifer: “I can take you on my dear.”

Evelynn: “Should I slap you on the back?”

Lucifer: “No! No! No! Point proven.”

Emma: “Lucifer. I know you been through a lot but what happen? You found our parents. But then what?”

Lucifer: “I wanted them to come with me but they were determine to find Ashen Eyes instead… They wouldn’t come….”

Evelynn: (getting upset)

Lucifer: “I was going to bring them back by force, but we were ambushed. These things…. They wounded them. Dominic stabbed me leaving me for dead and took them away. Possibly back to him. Your mother gave me those ties to give to you before they were taken...”

Evelynn: “So they didn’t wanna come huh.....”

Emma: “Sis don’t.”

Evelynn: “Don’t what? You heard him. They wouldn’t come. Getting Ashen Eyes is more important than us..” (leaves the room)

Shiro: “I’ll talk to her..” (leaves)

Lucifer: (hisses in pain)

Bren: “I think you need more rest.”

Emma: “Wait a minute…”

Bren: “He’s still in pain.”

Lucifer: “It’s alright. What is it?”

Emma: “These creatures that took them? What are they? Did they kill….”

Lucifer: “No they are alive. I’m sure of that. It was only a flesh wound. Getting them from that place. He must have made Dominic in control of them...”

Bren: “What place?? What did they look like?”

Lucifer: “They had a skulls for heads.”

Emma: “Are they like Dad?”

Lucifer: “Oh God no. They were not Wendigos. These were something very animal like and feral.”

Mitch: “What were they?”

Lucifer: “ **Berserkers** …. Dominic was controlling them and they took your parents..”

Emma: “I saw something like them in Lauren’s book. I can’t believe this.”

Mitch gets up to leave very quickly. Just thinking about Elias and Chise getting injured just set him off. He knew what he had to do.. Bren knows what he’s up to so she gets up herself.

Mitch: “No Brenna. You stay here with Dad.”

Bren: "I know what you are thinking Mitch. Don't do this."

Mitch: "What about your mother? Huh?! Shiro's mother. Emiri's parents. You want the same thing I do. I know you do."

Bren: "It's not the same.."

Mitch: "Yes it is. I'm going.."

Emma: “Where are you going?”

Lucifer: (tries to sit up) “Son. No.”

Emma: “Mitch..”

Mitch: “I’m going to finish what I should’ve done and kill that son of a bitch.” (leaves angrily)

Lucifer: “Arthur! Get back here right no--” (screams)

Emma: “Sir you have to rest.”

Lucifer: “I don’t want him to do something he’ll regret..”

Evelynn: “Where’s Mitch going???”

Lucifer: “I wish to speak with Evelynn. Alone..”

Evelynn watched as Emma and Bren leave. It got her nervous. What did the Devil, her boyfriend’s father, want with her?

Lucifer: (strains) “Evelynn. Come here darling.”

Evelynn: (nervous) “Yeah?”

Lucifer: “I want you to talk to Arthur. Don’t let him do this.”

Evelynn: “This Demon killed his mother and hurt you. What do you expect him to do? Let it go? I mean he’s on Earth now. As long as he’s here, Mitch will get revenge.”

Lucifer: “I understand that more than anything about revenge.. I have done numbers of killing myself but I don’t want that for my boy. I was going to talk to him, but I see that it is you who needs to speak to him. His mother does not want this to change him. Believe it or not he is a gentle good boy. Becky raised him that way. I admit that is a good thing she did, taking him out of Hell when he was born. Getting revenge will change that in an instant.”

Evelynn: “………I don’t know what you want me to say to him…”

Lucifer: “Just say what comes from your heart. I know you would do a better job of getting through to him than I would.. He loves you.”

That left Evelynn some thought. She did tell Mitch to do what he wanted when he was in Hell but she saw that he didn’t take revenge on Dominic. In fact she believe that he wouldn’t do it. I guess that’s what made her love him even more. Because he is different than his father. But now that the killer is on this planet, she sees that he would go to any links to finish what he started… Late at night, she laid in her room thinking of what to say while feeling his shirt on her.

Evelynn: “What do I do Shiro?”

Shiro: (LOUD PURRING, puts his nose to hers) "I know you will figure it out.”

Evelynn: (rubs his ear) “Thanks.”

Much later, Evelynn heard noises coming from outside her room. She snuck a peek and saw Mitch leaving through the front door with a bag.

Evelynn: “Oh no. Not on my watch..”

Shiro: “Wear some shorts when you go after him.”

Evelynn: “Yeah.” (puts some on)

Mitch quietly close the door behind and just headed to the gate. He found the blade that stabbed Lucifer and took it with him. As he opened the fence, he felt a big rush bumping into him from behind!

Mitch: “What the?!?!?!”

Evelynn: “Where the hell are you going and with that thing?!”

Mitch: “Lynn….Where’s your coat??”

Evelynn: “Answer me! You’re not seriously thinking about going after him are you? You don’t even know where he is. Mitch…”

Mitch: “Lynn…………….go back to the house………NOW…..”

Evelynn: “What did you say?”

Mitch: “This has nothing to do with you alright. It’s between me and him. Don’t follow me.”

Evelynn: "No way! You’re not making sense right now. You are coming back with me right now…”

Mitch: “You were right…”

Evelynn: “What?”

Mitch: “We are different. I think you deserve better than me. You were trying to protect me but now it’s my turn. I’m going after him. I’m ending it once and for all.”

Evelynn didn’t like that not one bit. She quickly grabbed his hand and gave him a tight grip. He was trying to break free but she was stronger than him. In fact he was stronger too. He finally broke free then she grabbed his waist from behind. He tried to break free but her grip was strong. So strong it she might break him in half. Then he felt her caress him gently.

Evelynn: “Arthur… I’m here. I’m right here…”

Mitch: (starting to cry, hold her) “What am I suppose to do? Huh? Forget that he’s here? I bet he hurt him to get to me. He wants me to come after him…”

Evelynn: “That’s exactly it babe. He’s baiting you. Don’t let him destroy who you are. I would be mad if that happened. I wouldn’t recognized you.”

Mitch: “I can’t let this go.. Why is he trying to destroy me? Does he want me to be an orphan? And what about you? He took your parents too… He’s hurting the people I love and I hate him for that. I hate that he’s hurting you Lynn. I can’t let him get away with that…”

Evelynn: “It will be okay..”

Mitch: “What did you say?”

Evelynn: “It will be okay Arthur. You’ll see..”

Mitch then realized he heard this before. When he was about 3 years old, he was crying because his toy was taken from him.

Rebecca: “Aw baby. Please don’t cry.”

Little Mitch: (crying)

Rebecca: “Come here.” (picks him up) “My baby boy does not need to cry. It will be okay Arthur.”

Evelynn: “Mitch..”

Mitch: (snaps out of it) “Huh?”

Evelynn: “You’re right. We are different. But that’s a good thing. Because I love that we’re different. I love you for who you are. A kind gentle guy who does the right thing. Even though he’s Satan’s son. And you love me for being a hotheaded rebel. Let’s figure this out together. Don’t go rushing head on into a fight you might not even win. He might have something that will kill you and that would hurt me deeply… So please please please don’t do it. In fact, give me the blade.”

Mitch: “Lynn…”

Evelynn: “Please.. Give it to me.. If this thing hurt Lucifer then it could also mean that it will hurt you too. So the last thing you need is something like this in your possession. I’ll hold on to it. Promise me you won't go after him. Please?”

Mitch: “I promise..”

Evelynn: (smiles)

Mitch: “Lynn…”

Evelynn: “Yeah??”

Mitch: “If he comes after you or Emma, Blake, Noah, Brenna, or anybody else I love, all bets are off…”

Evelynn: “………Okay….(takes his hand) Come on…”

Mitch: “Lynn.. Can I….”

Evelynn: “Hmm?”

Mitch: (blushes) “Can I………well…….Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Evelynn: (BLUSHING, nods)

When they got there, Evelynn gave Shiro the blade. She told her to put away where it was out of sight out of mind. He then saw the look on both of their faces. So he went to go do just that and sleep somewhere else. As they went inside, Mitch just turned Evelynn around which surprised her. He then kiss her like he was going to lose her one day. We all know that will never happen right? They weren’t watching where they were going. They fell on the bed and Mitch realized that she was on him and he just kept kissing her. He didn’t want to stop at all. She could barely breathe and it was driving her with lust for more. He just flip her over and kiss her. If she hadn’t talked him out of it, who knows what would’ve happened.

Mitch: “I love you…..”

Evelynn: “I love you too doofus…..”

Mitch: (chuckles)

With that they just slept. Much later, without even thinking, Evelynn pulled her shorts off sleepily. When dawn almost arrived, Mitch woke up a little and saw Evelynn which made him smile. Without thinking he looked down and saw her panties. They surprised him and made him blushed extremely. He then looked away then pulled her shirt down covering it up. He was up now thanks to that, so he went out the room quietly. Around 8am, Evelynn yawn reaching for Mitch but realized he wasn’t there. She then began to panic. She went out the room looking for him. When she ran into Bren. Bren told her to shush then she pointed. Evelynn came and saw Mitch laying with his dad, asleep. She sighed with relief thinking he went back on his promise. She was glad that he didn’t. Lucifer opened his eyes a little to see Mitch laying with him. He brought him closer extremely glad that he was there and not somewhere else looking for Dominic.

Evelynn: (sits with them)

Lucifer: “Thank you.”

Evelynn: “I……I only did it for him. Only him. Not you.” (turns away blushing)

Lucifer: (laughs)

Evelynn: “Hmph.”

Mitch was deep in sleep drifting off in his subconscious.

“Mommy……Mommy…..Mommy…..”

Rebecca: “Arthur you okay?”

Little Mitch: “I had a bad dream..”

Rebecca: “You did? Do you wanna sleep with Mommy?”

Little Mitch: “Yeah.”

Rebecca: “Come on scooch in here.”

Little Mitch: “Mommy?”

Rebecca: “Mmm?”

Little Mitch: “What’s Daddy like?”

Rebecca: “Your daddy?”

Little Mitch: “Yeah.”

Rebecca: “Your daddy was literally out of this world. He was one of a kind and handsome. Just like you. You are so different from him. You are sweet and you have a good heart. I thought he was like that but I guess….Let’s just say, Daddy is the most interesting person I have ever met. If things were different, he would’ve loved you….”

Little Mitch: (sleepy) “Will I meet him one day?”

Rebecca: “Hopefully not too soon.”

Little Mitch: (sleeps)

Rebecca: “If only I could tell you more about your dad. It would changed your life forever. If only you knew you were the Devil’s son..”

Back in Heaven, Rebecca was reminiscing the same memory.

Rebecca: “If only things were different if I known the real truth.” (reaches out for them)

Bren just smile then at that moment, it look like she saw arms reaching out to them and hugging them.

Bren: (rubs his eyes) “Wha…?”

Shiro: “What’s wrong Kalama?”

Bren: “I……..I thought I saw…………no it’s nothing…..”

Rebecca: “My boys….I love you….”

<https://www.deviantart.com/carven-ridge1994/art/It-Will-Be-Okay-851646650>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHH!!!!!! Here come the tears!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

“Berserkers…. Warriors of Ancient Norse mythology. In the Old Norse, it says they fought in trance like fury. Like they were out of control.”

Dominic and the Berserkers brought Elias and Chise to Ashen Eye to his private estate.

Ashen Eyes: “Oh it’s them alright. They are different. Good. They’re still breathing. They thought they could hide from me. Exceptional work Dominic.”

Dominic: “Thank you Master. For the rituals and the power to resurrect them. And also for breaking me out of Hell.”

Ashen Eyes: “You looked the part. It seems you have a score to settle yourself.”

Dominic: “Indeed. No doubt, Lucifer survived that stab I got on him. But I’m not done. I am far from done with Lucifer and his Half-Breed bastard child.”

Ashen Eyes: “Of course. I can’t believe your sister showed you mercy considering that was her best friend.”

Dominic: “Being with humans has made her weak.”

Ashen Eyes: “Well you will have your reprisal. Take them to the chambers. It took a lot to get you the blood of the Nagual. I hope you know what you are doing.”

Dominic: “I do. So why don’t you just kill them and get it over with. Didn’t the Wendigo cut off your head? Shouldn’t you do the same? Why do you want them alive?”

Ashen Eyes: “To bring out who I really wanted to kill. Their children. Once I finish with them, they’ll beg for death.”

Emma: “They wear skin and bones of bears.. Lose all their humanity. A single Berserker can successfully fight multiple supernatural creatures at once.

Mitch: “So that’s a Berserker.”

Emma: “Yeah.”

Evelynn: “These things look badass.”

Noah: “Yeah.”

Evelynn: “So how is it that a Demon can control them?”

Mitch: “Hey over here it says something about rituals for Berserkers but it looks like it’s in a different language. Dad?”

Lucifer with a cane came over to have a peek. He was gonna have to be on the cane temporary. Emma only healed him halfway so he was going to have to do the rest on his own.

Mitch: “Can you walk?”

Lucifer: “I am fine son. I’m me after all. Now lets have a little look here.” (reads) “La loba.. Nagual….This is in Spanish.”

Emma: “I speak only a little.”

Bren: “I speak it.”

Evelynn: “Really?!”

Mitch: “I didn’t know that Brenna. How?”

Brenna: “My father was Latino. I’m Half-Latina Half-Chinese. And I know about La Loba, Nagual, and La Iglesia.”

Lucifer: “Ah La Iglesia.”

Mitch: “La what Dad????”

Lucifer: “The Church.”

Emma: “The Church of Mexico.”

Bren: “That’s what La Iglesia means in Spanish.”

Lucifer: “You see long ago before all of you came along, the Nagual of Mexico figured out a way to make these thing from their God. Though this God is more of a deity.”

Bren: “Yes. Tezcatlipoca. A Jaguar God. The Nagual comes from him. The Nagual can shapeshift in the form of Jaguar. They harness great power more powerful than those who harness energy.”

Emma: “Ancient Celtic Druids.”

Lucifer: (points to her) “Right.”

Mitch: “But the Church. I don’t understand.”

Evelynn: “Yeah what does the La Igle-whatever have to do with the Berserkers and Dominic?”

Bren: “Long ago, before it was ruins, La Iglesia was a thriving town.”

Lucifer: “My dad, your grandfather Arthur, sent an earthquake which destroyed everything.”

Bren: “Everything but the Church.”

Mitch: “The Church was still standing?? How?”

Bren: “Locals believe that La Iglesia was built under an Aztec Temple.”

Noah: “A WHOLE TEMPLE under one church? Damn.”

Bren: “They are right though. An Aztec Temple that is home of the Nagual who worshiped Tezcatlipoca. They create creatures with an ancient ritual. Like voodoo and curses.. But you have to be Nagual.”

Evelynn: “Well Dominic is not. He’s a Demon. So how did he do it?”

Lucifer: “A good question…”

Bren: “Yeah. Unless…No way…”

Mitch: “What?”

Bren: “He could drink the blood of the Nagual. That’s a way.”

Evelynn: “So Ashen Eye took some blood and now this dick is a Super Demon? He’s probably more powerful than ever now.”

Emma: “How do we even defeat a Nagual and some berserkers?”

Bren: “You can never defeat a Nagual. But Berserkers you can defeat. I have to go to look for answers.”

Mitch: “You’re leaving?”

Bren: “Yeah. I would probably find the best answers in a town called Santa Rosa de Cabal. I’ll be back before you know it.” (kisses his cheek, whispers) “Besides isn’t this your first Valentine’s Day with Evelynn?”

Mitch: (blushing)

Bren: (giggles) “Good luck.”

Mitch: “Be safe.”

Noah: “Hey Emma?”

Emma: “Yeah?”

Noah: “Can we talk?”

Emma: “Sure.”

Mitch: “You okay Dad?”

Lucifer: “I should be asking you that. Are you done with your little homicidal outburst? Come here.” (noogies him)

Mitch: “Hey!” (laughs) “I’m sorry Dad.. I just….these old feelings just returned and I feel like he’ll drag me down to his level you know. He’s a psychopath…”

Lucifer: (kisses his head) “It’s alright. We all been there with crazy psychos. Even your grandmother was like that.”

Mitch: “Grandmother?”

Lucifer: “Yes. She’s in a better place now.”

Mitch: “Oh….I’m sorry…..”

Lucifer: “No I mean she is LITERALLY in a better place. She’s in her own world.”

Mitch: “I guess I won’t be meeting her anytime soon huh.”

Lucifer: “Oh no no no. It’s best she stays there before she spews light everywhere.”

Mitch: “What do you mean spews light????! What exactly is my grandma?!?!?!?!”

Lucifer: “Well….never mind. You don’t wanna know. So what are you going to do for Valentines Day?”

Mitch: “I haven’t thought about it.”

Lucifer: “Well look at her. Whatever you are planning, it would be worth it. My boy you are never going to find someone like her in a million years. I would know. I looked.”

Mitch: “I think I’ll try to come up with something. Something really special. I might need your help on this.”

Lucifer: “Oh?”

Emma: “What did you want to talk about?”

Noah: “How’s your back feeling?”

Emma: “It’s okay.”

Noah: “It’s about your healing magic. I don’t think you should use it anymore. You could have died.”

Emma: (touches his cheek) “I’m fine Noah.”

Noah: “How can you say that? This gift is going to get you killed. I just can’t allow you to lose your life like that.”

Emma: “You know you’re beginning to sound like my dad...”

Noah: “Someone has to. He’s not around to say anything to you..”

Emma: (looks at him sadly)

Noah: (realized what he said) “Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sure he’s still alive. Your mom too.”

Emma: “You wouldn’t understand Noah. You’re only human. You don’t understand because you weren’t there. You didn’t see your father bleed out as a little kid. And all you had was rage and the Beast inside to get revenge instead of healing your own father!” (quickly leaves)

Noah: “Emma! Wait! I didn’t know..” (grabs her hand, holds her close)

Emma: “I get why you’re worried. But do you want me to let them die. I don’t want to feel useless. That’s not who I am.”

Noah: “Then help me understand. Why is this such a big deal to you?”

Emma: “I should take care of my family. I can’t just watch them die anymore.”

Noah: “Speaking of that, Evelynn told you not to die again. What did she mean by that?”

Emma: “I wish you forgotten that part.. When I was like 8 or so, it was when I made Emiri my Familiar. Ashen Eyes sent Demons after her. We got thrown down a hill. Emiri. She wasn’t breathing so well she…died. I just couldn’t let that happen. So I use my powers to save her. I was gone for a few minutes but Evelynn brought me back. The choker around my neck keeps me from using my healing abilities. Dad had it made. I was mad at him for doing that…. But I still use it regardless of what he told me to do. In fact, he still doesn’t know that I saved you that day.”

Noah: “Really?!”

Emma: “If he did your mind would be erased.”

Noah: “That would be bad.”

Gen: “Emma?”

Emma: “What is it Gen?”

Gen: “What’s Valentines Day??”

Emma: “Oh!”

Noah: “That’s right. Isn’t this?”

Emma: “It’s his first one since he was hatched. Well Gen, Valentines Day is when you celebrate being with someone you like. Someone you really like. Like I really like Noah and Evelynn and Mitch really like each other.”

Gen: “Someone I like?”

Noah: “Yeah kid. You hang out with that person. But it has to be someone you really like (looks at Emma) Someone you want to spend the rest of your life with.”

Emma: (pats his head) “You’re young but do you already have someone you like?”

Gen: “Mmm…..” (leaves)

Noah: “O….kay…”

Emma: “He’s very shy.”

Noah: “With a scary face.”

Emma: “Don’t say that.”

Noah: “I kid. I kid. But he does like someone.”

Emma: “Yeah.”

Gen came into the living room. A toy then stopped in front of him.

Blake: “Genbu! Wanna play cars?”

Gen: “Yeah.”

Blake: “Yay!” (grabs his hand) “Come on.”

Gen: (looks at Blake) **_Someone I like…._**

* * *

Lucifer: (plays piano)

Mitch: “You’re pretty good.”

Lucifer: “I have trained all the greats my boy. Elton John, Liberace, etc.”

Mitch: “Who are they Dad??????”

Lucifer: (sweat drop) “What are they teaching you in school…..?”

Lucifer: (plays Sinnerman)

Mitch: “Woah.”

Lucifer: (singing)

_Oh Sinnerman where you gonna run to_

_Sinnerman where you gonna run to_

_Where are you gonna run to, all along them days_

_But I run to the rock_

_Please—_

Mitch: (singing amazingly)

_Please hide me I run to the rock_

_Please hide me I run to the rock_

_Please hide me all along them days_

Lucifer: (shocked, proud, singing)

_But the rock cried out_

_I can’t hide you the rock cried out_

Mitch: (singing)

_I can’t hide you the rock cried out_

Lucifer and Mitch: (singing)

_I can’t hide you all along them days_

Lucifer: (singing)

_So I ran to the Devil_

Mitch: (singing)

_He was waiting I ran to the Devil_

Lucifer: (singing)

_He was waiting I ran to the Devil_

Lucifer and Mitch: (singing)

_He was waiting all along them days_

Lucifer: (singing)

_And I cried power_

Mitch: (singing)

_Power_

Lucifer: “That’s my boy!”

Lucifer and Mitch: (singing)

_Bring down that power Lord_

_Bring down that power Lord_

Lucifer: (singing)

_Oh Lordy Lordy Lordy Lord_

Mitch: (singing)

_Bring down oooooooooooooh_

Lucifer and Mitch: (singing)

_Power…….to…..the…..Looooooooooorrrrrrrrrd_

Mitch: “WHOOO!”

Lucifer: “HAHAHA! You have all my genes don’t you?”

Mitch: “Mom sings too.”

Lucifer: “Ah yeah she did. She told me to tell you that she loves you.”

Mitch: “You saw Mom?”

Lucifer: “Oh yeah. Basically, she was telling me to snap put of it and be there for you.”

Mitch: (smiles, then sad) “What are we gonna do about Dominic Dad? He’s out there with the twins’ and Blake’s parents. We have to find them…”

Lucifer: “I agree completely. But who knows what other armaments to kill an Angel or Half-Angel he might have.”

Mitch: “Will that stuff really kill me?”

Lucifer: “……….”

Mitch: “If it does when we face him, I well……..I want you to know that I…….I lo……(sighs) Why can’t I say it to you?”

_He loves you Luci….. He just doesn’t say it….._

Lucifer: “The last thing I want is to think about you dying from a weapon that could kill you. I want you to forget about that immediately. You will not die.”

Mitch: “Will you stay for a little while longer before you go back to LA?”

Lucifer: “I won’t leave for a while. Chloe would understand.” (lays him on his shoulder)

Mitch: “Promise?”

Lucifer: “I am a Devil of my word Son.”

Mitch: (hugs him) “Thanks Dad.. I want to do this for her.”

Lucifer: “Sing?”

Mitch: “Yeah. Will you help?”

Lucifer: “Of course.”

Noah was still in Emma’s room. He brought her in for a kiss. It made her moan. He brought her in for a hug. Then he had a thought.

Noah: “We should do something special on Valentines Day. Just me and you.”

Emma: “I like that.”

Noah: “I wonder what your sister and Mitch got plan.”

Emma: “That’s a good question.”

Emma came out to make lunch. She then bumped into Evelynn who was looking for Mitch.

Evelynn: “Sorry Sis.”

Emma: “It’s fine. Looking for Mitch?”

Evelynn: “Yeah. I wanted me and him to mak--”

Emma: (wide-smile)

Evelynn: “None of your business!!!”

Emma: “Now I really need to know. What are you two doing for Valentines Day?”

Evelynn: “Why would we celebrate such a bogus holiday.”

Emma: “Well it is your first one as boyfriend and girlfriend.”

Evelynn: “So are you and Noah.”

Emma: “Is.”

Evelynn: “What?”

Emma: “It’s “is” not “are”. Say it right.”

Evelynn: “You’re irritating me.”

Emma: “I’m just saying, girls like it when guys do something special.”

Evelynn: “Well I’m not like that. I don’t want anything.”

Evelynn went with Emma not knowing that both Lucifer and Mitch heard what they said.

Mitch and Lucifer: “Oh bloody hell….”

Mitch: “Now what am I gonna do? I should’ve known Lynn wasn’t in to stuff like this…”

Lucifer: “Don’t get discourage just yet. I could use my mojo on her.”

Mitch: “You mean your gift trick?”

Lucifer: “Desires actually. I can ask Evelynn what she truly desires.”

Mitch: “Sounds like cheating.”

Lucifer: “Nonsense.”

Mitch: “You think I have the gift like you??”

Lucifer: “You should. You’re my son.”

Mitch: (excited) “Okay. Okay. Hey Shiro. Come here.”

Shiro: “What’s up?”

Mitch: (stares at him)

Shiro: “You okay?”

Mitch: “Shiro. What is it that you truly desire?”

Lucifer: “………..”

Mitch: “…………..”

Shiro: “What kind of question is that????”

Mitch: (confused)

Shiro: “I’m gonna go. See ya.”

Mitch: (disappointed) “Huh.”

Lucifer: (pats his shoulder) “Don’t worry Son. Nobody expects you to get it right away. It just takes time. That was your first try.”

Mitch: “Yeah…Or maybe I don’t have it..”

Lucifer: You have it. It’s just not out there quite yet. Don’t give up on singing to her just yet.”

Mitch: “We’re still doing this?”

Lucifer: “Of course. Never give up. You are a Morningstar.”

Mitch: “I wouldn’t even know what to sing to her. I wanted her to feel like she wanted. Just like I wanted her. Last week, if she hadn’t have talked me down, I would’ve gone out and killed Dominic and it would’ve changed me. I don’t know how she does it. I would’ve fallen apart without her.”

Lucifer: “I know just the song for you to sing to her.”

Mitch: “Really?!”

Lucifer: “That’s right. Come with me.”

That Valentines evening, Noah was looking at his phone. He wore a nice shirt with some blue jeans. He saw Emma with a nice one piece dress and her hooded cloak. He hair was just like how she did it for the Fall Dance.

Noah: “You look beautiful.”

Emma: “Thanks. It’s a shame that Evelynn and Mitch can’t come.”

Noah: (smiles) “Yeah it is a shame.”

Emma: “You don’t seem sad about it.”

Noah: “Well to be honest. I want it to be just the two of us. We can double date some other time right? I just want to be with you.”

Emma: “I feel the same way.”

Noah: (takes her hand) “Shall we?”

Emma: “Yeah.”

Blake: “I wish we could go to the movies.”

Evelynn: “Yeah well you’re not old enough to see this movie.”

Blake: “You always say that.”

Evelynn: “I do not.”

Lucifer: “Ah. Evelynn. There you are darling.”

Evelynn: “What’s up Old Man Scratch?”

Lucifer: (irritated) “What is with this name?”

Evelynn: “Sorry. What is it Lucifer?”

Lucifer: “Come with me to the piano.”

Evelynn: “Why?”

Lucifer: “Just trust me. My boy has something for you, his Valentine.”

Evelynn: “I don’t care much for that stuff…”

Lucifer: “Oh just trust me this is special.”

Gen: “Blake?”

Blake: “Yeah?”

Gen: “Can me and you celebrate Valentines Day too?”

Blake: (clueless) “Sure. I hear you eat candy and cookies.”

Gen: “I love candy.”

Blake: “Let’s go find some chocolate!”

Gen: “Yeah!”

Evelynn: “Okay. I’m here. What are you trying to do?”

Mitch: “Just something for you and I know you hate girly girly stuff like that but I feel like you deserve this. Because it’s you Lynn. Thanks for what you did last week. Go Dad.”

Lucifer: (plays Wanted)

Evelynn: _That explains how Mitch plays so good even though he never had a lesson in his life_

Mitch: (singing)

_You know I’d fall apart without you_

_I don’t know how you do what you do_

Evelynn: (shocked) _He sings too?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

Mitch: (singing)

_Cause everything that don’t make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I’m with you_

_Like everything that’s green girl I need you_

_But it’s more than one and one makes two_

_But your beauty’s deeper than the makeup_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

Evelynn: (BLUSHES) _He sings like an Angel. Duh. He is one._

Mitch: (singing, twirls her around)

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

Lucifer: (singing)

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

Mitch and Lucifer: (singing)

_You’re more than everything I need_

Mitch: (singing)

_You’re all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

Evelynn: _Wow…._

Mitch: (singing)

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

Evelynn: (laughs, hugs him tightly)

Mitch: (smiles) “Like it?”

Evelynn: “I love it. Why didn’t you tell me you could sing?”

Mitch: “I just did. Even I didn’t know I could.”

Evelynn: “What else can you do that neither of us don’t know about.”

Lucifer: “Well if he can speak different languages without even trying that would be something.”

Mitch: “Thanks Dad.”

Evelynn: “Yeah thanks Old Man Scratch.”

Mitch: (laughs)

Lucifer: “I’m not old.”

Mitch: “Dad.”

Lucifer: “Well I am but you know what I mean. And where are those other two? Your sister and that Nathan.”

Mitch: “His name is Noah.”

Evelynn: “They went to the movies.”

Lucifer: “Is it okay to do that. You are on the run.”

Evelynn: “You make it sound like we’re fugitives.”

Lucifer: “From this crazy lunatic? Yes!”

Mitch: “I’m sure it’s fine. Anyway I got you some chocolate.”

Evelynn: “REALLY?!?!?! GIMME GIMME GIMME!!”

Mitch: “Okay easy.”

As they head into the kitchen they were shocked to find Blake and Gen eating that very chocolate.

Evelynn: “BOYS!!!!”

Lucifer: “Looks like someone had a sweet tooth.”

Mitch: “They weren’t suppose to have sweets Dad.”

Lucifer: “Nonsense. Boys. What is it you truly desire?”

Blake and Gen: “………………..CANDY!!”

Lucifer: “See? They should give in to their delicious desires.”

Evelynn: “Well I know what I desire……..TO GET THEM!!!!!!!!”

Blake: “RUN GEN!!!”

Gen: “YIPE!!!!!”

Evelynn: “YOU TWO ARE SO GONNA GET IT!!!!! MY BOYFRIEND GOT THAT FOR ME!!!!!! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!”

Mitch: “She’s amazing.”

Lucifer: “Yes you have yourself an exact version of the Detective.”

Mitch: Yeah you could say that.”

Evelynn: “SLOW DOWN!!!! I JUST WANNA KILL YA!!!!”

Emma: “That was the best movie ever.”

Noah: “You had that cloak in the way.”

Emma: “I didn’t want anyone to know it was us. They’re after me and my sister. Was it a good idea to come after us? I mean you’re ditching a lot of school days.”

Noah: “That doesn’t matter to me.”

Emma: “You did not just say that. Education is important.”

Noah: “You’re important too.”

Emma: “Oh Noah.”

Noah: “I will be there for you until I run out of air. And we’ll find your parents. I promise.”

Emma: “I love you.”

Noah: I love you too Emma.”

Noah just picked her up and started kissing her. It felt good. They were having a hard time stopping as their tongues intertwine together. So when they stopped to breathe, they just couldn’t stop looking at each other lustfully.

Noah: “We should finish this moment inside..”

Emma: (panting) “Yeah I would love to.”

When they got inside feeling flustered, they then saw Evelynn still chasing Blake and Gen all over the manor.

Evelynn: “GET BACK HERE YOU SLIPPERY TWERPS!!!!!! EXHALE THOSE CHOCOLATES OR I’LL RAM MY HAND DOWN YOUR TONSILS AND GET THEM OUT MYSELF!!!!!!”

Emma: “Moment over…”

Noah: “Yep.”

Lucifer: “Oh good. Your back.”

Mitch: “Dad was worried you might have been kidnapped.”

Noah: “We were fine. Like anyone will find us here.”

Shiro: “Yeah so far no Demons or Berserkers.”

* * *

Elsewhere, Chise was chained up with a couple Berserkers standing guard watching her. She then saw Ruth get out of her shadow.

Ruth: “Chise. Are you alright?”

Chise: “I should be asking you that. I’m so sorry.”

Ruth: “We should get out of here. Where’s Elias?”

Chise: (sobs) “They’re torturing him….I can feel it when my ring goes off….I need to get to him Ruth but I’m in a bit of a bind here.”

Ruth: “Elias is stronger than you think. He won’t break.”

Elias: (coughing up blood)

Ashen Eyes: “Come on don’t be so problematic little boy. I just want to know where your children are. I just want to reunite the family. Now tell me where the Devil hid them.”

Elias: “My wife said this to you before. Fuck you…”

Ashen Eyes: “You are being childish.”

Berserker: (punches his gut)

Elias: “I won’t break. I already got beaten up by Satan. These things can’t do far worse..”

Ashen Eyes then took a blade off the Berserker and held it toward Elias’ abdomen.

Ashen Eyes: “I don’t want to do this to you again.”

He still kept his mouth shut. As he was about to strike, he saw a single strand of hair falling off Elias. He put the weapon away then gave the hair a little sniff.

Ashen Eyes: “Black hair…Male……4 years old….”

Elias: “No…”

Ashen Eyes: “I bet your little boy misses his mommy and daddy.”

Elias: “Stay away from my son Ashen Eye!”

Ashen Eyes: I’m just going to bring him to you. There’s nothing wrong with that is there? Take him back to his wife.”

Elias: “You leave him alone! He is not apart of this. He’s only human!”

Ashen Eyes: (snaps his finger)

???????: “Yes Master. I am at your service.”

Ashen Eyes: “Follow the scent of this hair. You’ll find a little boy and when you find him, you’ll find the rest of them. Then eradicate them.”

With that they disappeared, back at the manor it was late and Lucifer put the boys to bed for the night. He then went to the piano and started playing.

Lucifer: (playing All Along the Watchtower, singing)

_There must be some kind of way out of here_

_Said the Joker to the thief_

_There’s too much confusion now_

_I can’t get no relief_

Noah: (wakes up) “What is that music?”

Emma: (yawns) “Is that the piano?”

Emiri: “It sounds pretty.”

Lucifer: (singing)

_No reason to get excited_

_The thief he kindly spoke_

_There are many here among us_

_Who feel life’s but a joke_

_But you and I we’ve been through that_

_And this is not our fate_

_So let us stop talking falsely now_

_The hour’s getting late_

Evelynn held Mitch closely. She then tossed and turn then put the pillow to her head.

Evelynn: “God!”

Shiro: “Your dad’s really good.”

Mitch: “Yeah he is.”

Evelynn: “Babe! Do something! Your dad is awesome. But we are trying to sleep! The hour is getting late! Make him stop.”

Mitch: “Sure. I’ll talk to him.”

Lucifer: (singing)

_All along the watchtower_

_Princes kept the view_

_While all the women they came and they went_

_Barefoot servants too_

Mitch: (singing)

_Outside in the cold distance_

_A wildcat did growl_

Mitch and Lucifer: (singing)

_Two riders were approaching_

_And the wind begins to howl_

Lucifer: “You know. Me and you should be on the road together. Father and son singing together.”

Mitch: “Yeah right. We’re trying to sleep Dad.”

Lucifer: “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Mitch: “Do you think they’re okay? Mr. Ainsworth and Ms. Chise?”

Lucifer: “I’m pretty sure they are fine.”

Mitch: “We'll find them, won’t we?”

Lucifer: “Sure.”

Mitch: “Don’t be too hard on him Dad. He was trying to protect me.”

Lucifer: “Oh too late Son. I already let Ainsworth have it.”

Mitch: “Dad!”

Lucifer: “I won’t hurt him…anymore…. I’ll leave that to your girl. She needs to vent on him as well.”

Mitch: “I’ll try to talk to her some more. All they need to do is talk. She can’t stay mad forever.”

Lucifer: “All right. Off to bed now.”

Mitch went back to Evelynn’s room. She was fast asleep so he just laid there looking at her. She sleepily moved close to him hugging him and he hugged back.

Mitch: “Don’t worry Lynn. We’ll find them.”

Three Berserkers came through a portal and were near the village where the private estate was. Good thing everyone was asleep or there would be a massacre of human remains… They sniff Blake’s strand of hair some more. They then got a strong whiff and headed out of the village with two other unknown creatures following them.

Lucifer was fixing to head to bed himself then he heard a window crashing from the living room.

Lucifer: “What the bloody hell?”

Mitch: “Dad.. You’re still up?”

Evelynn: “Go to sleep already. What? The Devil doesn’t sleep or something?”

Emma: “Why are you guys up?”

Noah: (yawns) “What’s going on?”

Lucifer: “All of you. Shhh…”

Just then the house starts to be under attack with daggers, and deadly darts! Noah held on to Emma and Lucifer held on to Evelynn and Mitch.

Shiro: “Guys!!!!”

Evelynn: “SHIRO TAKE COVER!!!!”

Lucifer: “Stay down everyone!!”

They then saw a woman with three Berserkers.”

Noah: “What is that lady doing with those things?!”

They then saw the woman turn into a spider like monster!!!!

Noah: “NOT A LADY!!!!! NOT A LADY!!!!!!!!!”

Lucifer: “That is a Jorogumo!!”

Jorogumo: (looks at the twins) “The Chosen Ones…. I will bring your carcasses to him and your parents. Let me eat out your hearts!!!!!”

Emma and Evelynn then realized that Ashen Eyes sent the creature after them. The monsters quickly got ready to attack leaving the twins frozen with fear.... What were they gonna do?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lucifer quickly brought out his angel wings protecting Evelynn and Mitch from the blades. Mitch saw this then he also saw Noah almost getting scratch because he was protecting Emma. He saw a blade scratch his cheek.

Noah: (yells in pain)

Emma: “ **NOAH!!!!** ”

Mitch: “Dad I have to protect Noah!”

Lucifer: "It's too risky son!"

Mitch: "I can let him get hurt!!"

Lucifer: “Be careful!” (lifts his wing up)

Mitch carefully crawled to Noah.

Noah: “NO BRO! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!!”

Mitch: (wings out, protects him)

Lucifer held on to Evelynn. They then heard screaming. They saw Mitch protecting Emma and Noah from the daggers by taking them himself. It started to hurt. A few bloody feathers and blood. Lucifer knew that hurt from when he protected Chloe from a swarm of bullets. It hurt his wings. Mitch was now feeling the same hurt. Lucifer had to do something! Yeah Mitch is an Angel but he’s also Part Human he thought to himself. Lucifer raised his wings and flapped a powerful gust of wind sending the intruders outside. The knife throwing stopped so he went over to Mitch who has damaged wings now. Evelynn then quickly went to Mitch’s side feeling his bloodied wings..

Lucifer: “You did good Arthur..”

Mitch: (in pain)

Evelynn: (holds his cheeks) “Arthur! Babe. You okay?”

Mitch: (straining) “Yeah. I’m fine.”

Evelynn: (kisses his cheek) “Good…..(hits his head) **STUPID DUMB ANGEL!!! STOP PLAYING HERO!!!!** ”

Mitch: “ **OW!!!** ”

Noah: “Yeah you didn’t need to do that!!!”

Lucifer: “Exactly. Me I can handle it. I am invulnerable. You can’t die but you can still bleed son. You are Half-Human.”

Noah: “I would’ve handled it!!”

Mitch: “Are you forgetting you’re only human?!?!?! What else was I suppose to do?!?!?!”

Lucifer: “Alright enough bickering! Those Yokai will be back in momentarily.”

Evelynn: “Yokai?!”

Emma: “Japanese monsters??!”

Evelynn: “He sent Yokais after us?!”

Emma: “Yokai is plural Little Sis. This is no s in it.”

Evelynn: “Not now Ems. Not now! Now’s not the time to be logical!”

Emma: “I’m surprised you know what logical means.”

Evelynn: “Hey!”

Lucifer: “Enough! My Dad! Children! I wonder how your teenage years will look!”

Evelynn: “Sorry. Yokai. Scary Yokai are after us.”

Lucifer: “Not just Yokai. High Level BOUNTY HUNTERS…”

Emma and Evelynn: “ **BOUNTY HUNTERS ARE AFTER US NOW?!?!?!?!?!?!** ”

Mitch: (in pain, puts his wings back) “We have to get Emiri and the boys to safety. Noah. You and Shiro get them the hell out of here.”

Noah: “I want to help. I can get my bat.”

Mitch: “No listen. You are Human and so is Blake. And Gen is still a baby. He may not look it, but he is still a baby. They’re after them too. You have to take them out of here.”

Lucifer: “Absolutely not. Too dangerous out there. Take them to the basement. They’ll be safe there.”

Mitch: “Okay. Noah take them to the basement.”

Emma: “We’ll be fine Noah. I promise. Just make sure they're safe. We got this.”

Shiro: (throws their staffs and sword) “Guys catch!”

Noah: “Don’t get hurt you guys.”

Evelynn: “We won’t. Now get going.”

Noah: (goes upstairs)

Just then just like that they heard a roar coming from outside!!! They saw a long creature headed towards the backyard. They then heard some damage.

Lucifer: “Bloody Hell! I know that creature! That’s uh…….Omukade!!!”

Mitch: “Omu-what??????”

Evelynn: “You’re making up names!!!”

Lucifer: “I don’t lie. It’s real! It’s a giant centipede that eats humans!”

Evelynn: “So it’s a bug. **I HATE BUGS!!!!!** Let's kill it good!!!”

Emma: “So we gotta deal with a spider and a centipede Yokai?”

Evelynn: “That Omu-thingy I can take. I’ll slice it up!”

Lucifer: “What say you and I handle him together. Destroy my home will he..”

Evelynn: “Huh. Me teaming up with the Devil? (spins her staff) Cool..”

Mitch: “Emma and I will handle the spider-lady.”

Lucifer: “Jorogumo.”

Mitch: “What…..ever!”

Lucifer: (picks up Evelynn)

Evelynn: “Hey!” (holds on)

Lucifer: (wings out) “Remember. They are immune to poison!” (flies outside)

Mitch: “Poison. Right. Dad. Lynn. Please be careful..”

Evelynn: “You too doofus.”

Lucifer: “What she said.”

Emma: “Mitch. I’ll cover you.”

Mitch: (takes out sword)

Jorogumo: “I will take your heads to him. He will give me my reward.”

Emma: “Ashen Eyes really wants us dead. To stop the prophecy from coming to light.”

Mitch: “That won’t happen. Not on my watch.”

Emma: “I’m counting on you Mitch.”

Mitch: “Same.”

As they charge to attack, Shiro and Noah headed to Blake and Gen’s room.

Noah: “Blake. Wake up buddy.”

Shiro: “Isaac. Come on. Time to get up.”

Gen: “Why?”

Blake: “What happened? Why you bleeding?”

Noah: "Never mind that now. I'm okay."

Shiro: “We just need to go you two and quick.”

Gen: “What’s that thing?”

Shiro and Noah looked and saw a Berserker passing the room. It then stopped at the door. Blake was getting ready to scream but Noah covered his mouth in time. Shiro did the same to Gen.

Noah: “Blake. You have to stay quiet. Whatever you do, **DON’T SCREAM**. Gen you too.”

Blake: (nods)

Gen: (nods)

Noah: _Fuck…. Emma….Evelynn……Mitch…….Mr. Morningstar…..I’m sorry but we’re gonna be stuck here for a little while…._

Outside, Evelynn and Lucifer saw the damage. It destroyed almost everything…

Lucifer: “Damn this creature… And I was going to give this place to you and Arthur…”

Evelynn: (shocked) “Why?!”

Lucifer: “Oh think of it as a type present.”

Evelynn: “But why us specifically?”

Lucifer: “For the future. Doi.”

Evelynn: “You actually believe that we’ll still be together in the future?”

Lucifer: “You don’t want to?”

Evelynn: “No! I do! It’s just. Things can happen in time. I’m just afraid that we might change over time and he would grow to not like me anymore. What if……what if he gets tired of me and he wants to see other people?”

Lucifer: “Oh for Dad’s sake. You two are bound together by fate! A mythical force puts you two together for life. My boy is crazy about you and you are crazy about him.”

Evelynn: “I know. Even though it was in his sleep it was the first time he said that he loved me. I was a bit embarrassed to say it back… I wanted to say it back but it felt hard to do at that time. Do you know how hard it is to say you love someone to the person you’re in love with? It's kinda complicated..”

Lucifer: (remembers) “Oh yes.. The Detective said it to me when I went back to Hell that time. But I didn’t say it back. I just told her that she was my first love. Then my dick of a brother got in her head made her think I didn’t love her..”

Evelynn: “Amenadiel said that?!”

Lucifer: “No this was a different brother.”

Evelynn: “Really?!”

Lucifer: “Arthur has more that one uncle you know. He would be better off if he didn’t know this one. Anyway, after I rescue her from him, she told me she loved me once again and I was this close to saying it but time froze and I never had the chance that time..”

Evelynn: “Who froze time?”

Lucifer: “My brother by accident.”

Evelynn: “The one you hate? The one Mitch shouldn’t meet?”

Lucifer: “No Amenadiel froze time because….Well you get jif Evelynn! I have more than one older brother!”

Evelynn: “But eventually you told her you love her right?”

Lucifer: “Eventually.”

(stick crack)

Evelynn: “What was…”

Lucifer: “Shhh….”

Evelynn: “There it goes. Woah it’s huge!”

Lucifer: “Bigger than the stories. Now let’s find a weakpoint.”

Evelynn: “Hey..”

Lucifer: “Hmm?”

Evelynn: “Don’t tell Mitch about what we talked about.”

Lucifer: “What? About your fear?”

Evelynn: “I don’t fear anything! Just don’t say anything to him. I don’t want him to worry.”

Lucifer: “He’s your boyfriend of course he’ll worry!”

Evelynn: “I mean it Old Man Scratch. You say anything to Mitch, I’ll take your wings. I know how you lost them before. Let me give it a shot.”

Lucifer: “Oh my Dad..”

Evelynn: (growling)

Lucifer: “Ahem. You have my word darling and I am a Devil of my word.”

Evelynn: “Stop saying that. Such a lame catchphrase. Let’s destroy this thing and get back to the others.” (runs after creature)

Lucifer: “You know I actually believe she would do that.”

Noah: (whispers) “We have to get to the basement.”

Shiro: (whispers) “I know. I know.”

Emiri: Sh-Shiro?”

Shiro: “I FORGOT QUINN!!”

Berserker: (turns around)

Noah: “He’s gonna kill her!”

Shiro: “No he won’t.” (transforms into tiger, GROWLING)

The Berserker got close to Emiri. It had its weapon ready to stab her but then Shiro pounces at the Berserker scratching and clawing at it. Noah covered both Blake and Gen’s eyes. They were too young to see bloodied guts and gore.

Shiro: “Get Quinn!!”

Noah: (picks up boys, grabs Emiri) “Come on!”

Emiri: “Shiro!!”

Shiro: (GROWLING)

Emiri: “We have to go back!”

Noah: “No. We have to get to the basement so they won’t get you three.”

As they turned a corner, Noah was almost met with a dagger but he dodged it. He saw another Berserker. He told the little ones to hide. He then saw his metal bat. He went around dodging the dagger then got his bat.

Noah: “I’m gonna bash your skull in bub! **BANZAIII**!!!!”

* * *

Downstairs, Emma and Mitch try to dodge a bit of the Jorogumo’s attacks. One of it’s legs was about to attack Emma but Mitch used his sword to save her creating sparks.

Jorogumo: “How fun. I won’t let you interfere with his plans Human. I will bring him their heads.”

Mitch: “I’m not Human. **I’M AN ANGEL**!!” (cuts off the leg)

Jorogumo: ( **SCREAMS IN PAIN** )

Emma raised her staff. She then chanted a spell. Pink flower petals began to form. They then turned into blades and she sent them at the spider creature. The Jorogumo dodged every one even with one of her legs cut off. She then spit out some web like goo sticking Emma and Mitch to a table together.

Emma: “We’re stuck!”

Mitch: “Shit!”

Jorogumo: “I have never eaten a Celestial being before. Even if he is Half-Human. I will enjoy eating your heart. And you my dear, I will kill you very slowly. I will succeed in where those pitiful demons fail.”

Noah was in a bit of trouble himself. He too was pinned down. Emiri held Gen close because he didn’t need to see something like that. Blake on the other was watching in horror over what was happening. Shiro was getting ready to come. But from out of nowhere a heavy vase came and hit the Berserker flat on his back. Noah then bashed its skull in. He looked up and saw Shiro.

Noah: “Shiro you saved my life.”

Shiro: “Wasn’t me.”

Noah: “What? Emiri???”

Emiri: “No.”

Gen: “Blake did it.”

Shiro: “Blake’s not…?!”

They looked and saw Blake’s eyes were **red**! This wasn’t the first time that happened by the way. He then rubbed his eyes and they went right back to hazel.

Noah: “Blake you’re…”

Emiri: “Emma and Mitch are in trouble!!”

Noah: “We’re coming guys!”

Shiro: “Stay here. Okay?”

Mitch: “Stupid shitty goo won’t come off!”

Emma: “We’re gonna get eaten!”

Jorogumo: “TIME TO EAT!!!!!!” (opens her mouth)

Just as the creature was about to bite down on them, it bit down on the bat instead. Emma and Mitch looked up and saw Noah trying to keep them from getting eaten. Shiro came and bit into the other leg causing it to scream as Shiro tore it off. It started to get mad then went after Noah. Mitch grabbed his sword then just like that he cut off the head. The whole body collapse dead. Emma got freed by Shiro and she went to hug Noah tightly.

Emma: “Dummy. You could have died. You’re only Human.”

Noah: “Well this Human just saved his girlfriend and best friend.”

Mitch: “Yeah you got guts.”

Shiro: “Mitch go to the backyard. Evelynn and your dad might need help.”

Mitch: (runs outside)

Emma: “Sit down. You okay?”

Noah: “It’s not that bad Emma.”

Emma: "Not that bad my foot! I can't believe how reckless you can be."

Noah: "You are such a worrywart."

Emma: “I should…”

Noah: (stops her) “Emma..”

Emma: “It’s just a scratch. Let me heal you.”

Noah: “No.”

Emma: “Why not?”

Noah: “Let it heal the normal way..”

Emma: (sad)

Noah: (kisses her)

Emma: (kisses back) “Okay..”

Lucifer: “Oh die you repulsive thing!” (punches it)

Evelynn jumped on it and used her staffs sharp end to stab it as she ran. As the creature screamed, Lucifer spit on it.

Evelynn: “EW! Scratch! What are you doing?!”

Lucifer: “It is weakened by saliva!”

Evelynn: “Seriously?! Fine!” (spits at it)

As the creature growled, Mitch heard it and headed towards where it was coming from. The Omukade threw Evelynn in the air making her drop her staff. Lucifer caught it and as he saw the creature getting ready to open his mouth to eat Evelynn, he saw a sword hitting an open wound on its stomach. Lucifer saw it was Mitch that threw it. Lucifer pressed it hard slashing it down killing it. They then saw Evelynn was still falling. She was still screaming. Lucifer was about to get his wings out, but Mitch beat him to it. They were almost healed but with a few scratches. Evelynn just closed her eyes then she stopped falling. She opened her eyes and saw Mitch holding her bridal style giving her a hug. She hugged back.

Mitch: “Gotcha.”

Evelynn: “Your wings. They’re all better?”

Mitch: “Almost. Still got a few scratches. Even still. I would still save you even if they were banged up.”

Evelynn: “Come here. You dumb doofus Angel.” (kisses him)

Mitch: (moans)

Evelynn: “I thought I was gonna be eaten.”

Mitch: “Nope. Dad and I saved you.”

Lucifer: “Yes. I take one of those thanks as well.”

Evelynn: (playfully punches him) “Sorry about your house.”

Mitch: “Yeah. Sorry Dad.”

Lucifer: “It can always be reconstruct. Well one thing’s for sure we can’t stay here. We have to go somewhere else.”

Evelynn: “We can’t go to our summer house. That would be too obvious.”

Mitch: “So what do we do now Dad?”

* * *

Lucifer then thought back to the other week. Back to when he took Blake and Gen to see Elias and Chise.

Elias: “You don’t know how much I appreciate this. Even from you.”

Lucifer: “Don’t read too much into it. I wonder sometimes how Arthur would look if he was that age.”

Elias: "He would have been exactly like that.

Lucifer: "I wouldn't know sometimes. In Hell, I didn't exactly hold him in my arms when he was born. We are closer but it still feels complicated. I don't want to mess up our relationship any further than I already have. He has forgiven me but I feel I will screw things over in an instant..."

Elias: “He loves you Lucifer. He just forgets to say it. Like you forget to tell him.”

Lucifer: “Are you and I bonding?”

Elias: “God I hope not. I was just speaking from experience as a father.”

Lucifer: “Well I better be off. Don’t want them to get too suspicious.”

Elias: “Wait. Here.”

Lucifer: “I don’t want your money Ainsworth.”

Elias: “It’s not money. Take them. If your home is not safe. Or they somehow find you, you have my permission to take them out of the country. Anywhere just get them away from here.”

* * *

There he was holding that same package. Emma saw this and recognized what it was.

Emma: “Those are our fake passports.”

Mitch: “Fake passports?”

Evelynn: “Mom and Dad had them made for each of us.”

Emma: “Guess it’s time to use them.”

Noah: “We don’t have any.”

Lucifer: “Actually. I got two right here. Noah. And this is yours Son.”

Mitch: “John Martin?”

Noah: “Mine says Daniel Martin.”

Mitch: “Who are these people? Wait. Martin. That’s Aunt Linda’s last name.”

Lucifer: “Yes. If anyone ask, you are her nephews.”

Evelynn: “So where are you taking us?”

Lucifer: “To where I live.”

Emma, Evelynn, and Noah: “ **HELL?!?!?!?!** ”

Lucifer: “No! Don’t be ridiculous! Los Angeles!”

Evelynn: “Whew. That was too close.”

Emma: “We’re going to California????”

Lucifer: “That’s right. Your father told me to take you out of the country by any means necessary. And that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

Mitch: “Is Chloe gonna be okay with this?”

Lucifer: “I’m sure she will be.”

As they got on the plane with no problem, they started to take off. Night came around, everyone was asleep. Everyone except Mitch who was watching Evelynn look out the window.

Mitch: ‘You’re not sleepy?”

Evelynn: “Not quite.”

Mitch: “Nervous.”

Evelynn: “Am not.”

Mitch: “Are to.”

Evelynn: “Shut up.”

Mitch: (chuckles, holds her hand) “I can’t wait to show you around.”

Evelynn: “We’re not tourists. We’re on the run.”

Mitch: “Still. You’re gonna love LA. You did say you wanted to come with me the next time. This is it.”

Evelynn: “Yeah. If only the next time wasn’t to hideout from an ancient dipshit.”

Mitch: (laughs)

Evelynn: (laughs) “We’ll wake everybody up!”

Mitch: “Then SHHH…” (can’t stop laughing)

Evelynn: “Can we do this again?”

Mitch: “Yeah once everyone is safe we can all come to California.”

Evelynn: (blushing) “No I meant me and you….alone..” (hold his hand deeply)

Mitch: (red in the face) “Yeah. Let’s do it.”

Evelynn: (lays on his shoulder) “Wake me when we get there?”

Mitch: “Sure.”

Not soon after, Mitch rested on her head while holding her hand.

Mitch: “I’ll definitely bring you back here. I promise.”

<https://www.deviantart.com/carven-ridge1994/art/The-Normal-Way-856057608>

<https://www.deviantart.com/carven-ridge1994/art/My-Doofus-Angel-855738650>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Chloe: (texting) Are you coming here? Really? I miss you so much

Lucifer: (texting) I have missed you too Detective. And I won’t be alone. Arthur is coming as well.

Chloe: (texting) That’s so good! I got something for you to see

Lucifer: (texting) Ooooh. Kinky. Are you horny as I am right now?

Chloe: (texting) Maybe but that’s not what I meant. I got a surprise for you both. Mitch will want to see this too

Lucifer: (texting) I’m already fascinated. I’ll be there soon.

They entered Los Angeles the next day. Everyone besides Mitch and Lucifer were looking in awe.

Evelynn: “We’re in America you guys!”

Noah: “I wonder how many stars I can meet.”

Emma: “This will be the bomb!”

Passengers: (GASPS)

Lucifer: “Emma darling you **DO NOT** say BOMB on a plane!!!!”

Desk Clerk: “Ah welcome back Mr. Morningstar.”

Lucifer: “Good to be back home Jimmy.”

Desk Clerk: “All these kids belong to you?”

Lucifer: “Oh Dad no. None of them are mine. But they are with me.”

Desk Clerk: “What about this one that looks like you?”

Lucifer: “Oh! He is mine. Say hi son.”

Mitch: “Hey.”

Desk Clerk: “He looks like you.”

Lucifer: “Doesn’t he though?”

Mitch: “Reel it in Dad... You're embarrassing me.”

Lucifer: “These are his friends. They are going to enjoy being here. They are from London.”

Desk Clerk: “Ah. Tourists. Well I just need their passports.”

Once they left the airport, they got in a SUV. While they were riding, they just looked everywhere and started pointing at the sites. When they got to Lux, Lucifer let Chloe know that he was in LA. She told him to bring Mitch for the surprise.

Lucifer: “You all get settle in. I have to take Arthur to see Chloe.”

Mitch: “I’ll be back. Promise.”

Evelynn: (kisses his cheek) “Okay.”

Lucifer made sure nobody was watching then took out his wings and flew off with Mitch right behind. When they got there, Mitch looked around.

Mitch: “Chloe lives here?”

Lucifer: “Yes she does. (opens the door) Detective. I hope you are decent. I have my kid with me.”

Chloe: “Very funny. Come here you.”

Chloe pulled him into a deep kiss. It felt lustful like she was holding it in since he was in London. It felt like forever. Mitch just covered his eyes while smiling a bit.

Lucifer: (moans) “Detective. My son is here.”

Chloe: (giggles) “Right right. Hi Mitch. It’s good to see you again.” (hugs him)

Mitch: “Same here.” (hugs her)

Lucifer: “Now where is this surprise?”

Chloe: “Okay. Face this way with your eyes close.”

Lucifer: “Oooh. Again. Kinky.”

Chloe: “Oh trust me you will get that surprise later.”

Mitch: “Still here you two.”

Mitch then saw a girl who looks like she’s in her early 20s. Her hair color was like his. **Exactly** like his. Her eyes were dark brown. The girl then went to hug Lucifer tightly which frightened him a bit.

Lucifer: “What the?!”

??????: “Lucifer!”

Lucifer: “Okay the only one who does that is………(surprised)……..Trixie?”

Trixie: “Hi.”

Lucifer: “Oh my Dad. You have grown. Look at you. Has it really been forever?”

Trixie: “Yeah. It has.”

Chloe: “She just got here yesterday. She’s very excited about the wedding.”

Mitch: “Ahem.”

Chloe: “Oh! Right. Trixie. This is Mitch. Lucifer’s son. Mitch. This is Trixie. My daughter. You two are going to be **brother and sister**.”

Mitch: (awkwardly laughs)

Trixie: “Nice to meet you Mitch. I always wanted a little brother.”

Mitch: (changes the subject) “Your place is nice Chloe.”

Chloe: “Thank you.” (looks at Lucifer)

Lucifer: “He’ll be fine.”

Chloe: “I hope so. I don’t want to overstep like last time.”

Lucifer: “You won’t.”

Mitch went over to see what look like family pictures. What caught his eye was a man in a police uniform.

Mitch: “Who is this man?”

Trixie: “That is my grandpa. I never met him. He died..”

Mitch: “I’m so sorry.”

Chloe: “Yes. Thank you. That is my father. John Decker.”

Lucifer: “He was a police officer.”

Mitch: “That’s really cool.” _This is strange. There's something familiar about him...._

Chloe: (looks closer at Mitch)

Mitch: Something wrong?”

Chloe: “Sorry. It’s just you kinda resemble him a bit.”

Lucifer: (looks at her)

Mitch: “That can’t be right.”

Chloe: “Yeah. It’s just a coincidence.”

Lucifer: “Trixie. Why don’t you and my boy talk. I want to speak with your mother.”

Trixie: “Sure. Come on future little brother.”

Mitch: “Please don’t. Besides. We’ll be step-siblings.”

Trixie: “Either way. You’ll be my little step-brother.”

Mitch: “I’m not that little.”

Trixie: “You so are.”

Mitch: “Knock it off.”

Lucifer: (laughs, shakes his head)

Chloe: “They’re off to a good start. It feels like they already are brother and sister. It’s strange..”

Lucifer: “Are you alright Detective?”

Chloe: “I’m okay. I just….never mind…..So! What happened in London? Were you really hurt?”

Lucifer: “I was for a while. I’m okay. Let’s just say evil beings destroyed my home.”

Chloe: “Is it really okay for you to be away from Hell?”

Lucifer: “No not that type of evil. We are fine. I’m talking about the twins.”

Chloe: “Are they here too?”

Lucifer: “Yes they’re at Lux. Safe.”

Chloe: “So is Mitch staying with us tonight?”

Lucifer: “I’m going to send him back with his friends. He wants to be with Evelynn.”

Chloe: “She really loves him.”

Lucifer: “He does. They were made for each other.”

Chloe: “Sounds familiar.”

Lucifer: (touches her cheek) “I will return shortly.”

Chloe: “Hurry back. I still want to give you my surprise.”

Lucifer: “Why wait.” (pulls her close)

Chloe: “The Devil needs to be patient.” (kisses him)

Mitch just watched them. Of course they seem happy. Then Trixie came and sat with him.

Trixie: “You seem uncomfortable with that.”

Mitch: “What?! No! I’m happy for them! Really! What about you??”

Trixie: “I’ve been trying to get those two together ever since I was a kid. They always seem good together. They dated a couple of people. But I always knew it was meant to be those two. Even when they each have a child of their own, they still find there way to each other.”

Mitch: (looks at her)

Trixie: “Sorry.. I talk too much..”

Mitch: “No! It’s actually romantic. I kinda get it. Being with someone you have history with. That it's fate that you belong together. It's like Destiny.”

Trixie: “Hmm. You must have a girlfriend.”

Mitch: “Yeah I do. I came with my friends. It’s complicated.”

Trixie: “This family is complicated.”

Mitch: “Do you have a dad?”

Trixie: “…………………”

Mitch: “Sorry…”

Trixie: “No it’s fine. I bet it’s the same with your mom.”

Mitch: “Yeah.”

Trixie: “You know. Mitch sounds like a nickname.”

Mitch: (raised his eyebrow) “So does Trixie.”

Trixie: “Touché. Okay. Okay. How about this. We both say our real names. 1….2…….3…GO! Beatrice!”

Mitch: “Arthur!”

Mitch and Trixie: (both laughing)

Trixie: "Our names are so lame."

Mitch: "My mother named me Arthur."

Trixie: "My parents came up with Beatrice."

Mitch: "Unbelievable..."

Trixie: (laughs) “It’s bizarre how remarkably similar we are. Like we’ve been brother and sister our whole lives. I feel like I already know you Mitch.”

Mitch: “I feel the same way Trixie.”

Lucifer: “Are you ready?”

Mitch: “Yeah. See you guys around.”

Chloe: “Be careful. Come back soon.”

Mitch: “I will.”

Lucifer: “I’ll be back shortly.”

Chloe: (sultry) “Hurry.” (biting her lip)

Lucifer: “Detective.” (smiling sly)

Mitch and Trixie: “ **STILL HERE!** ”

Lucifer: (grabs his shoulders)

Mitch: (laughs)

Lucifer: “Come on. Let’s go. I’ll be back.”

Chloe: “Okay.”

Trixie: “He really does kinda look like Grandpa John.”

Chloe: “Yeah….he does.”

* * *

Noah: “This penthouse is awesome.”

Emma: “Very. And his library?! Awesome!!!”

Shiro: "He sure has a lot of drinks on display. I don't want neither of you touching any of this."

Emma: "We know."

Evelynn: "Not stupid Shiro."

Blake: “I wanna watch Big Hero 6.”

Evelynn: “The movie or the show?”

Blake: “Show.”

Gen: “Yeah the show.”

Emiri: “Can we?”

Shiro: “Sure.”

Evelynn: “His TV is bigger than ours…. It pisses me off.”

Emma: “Just find Disney+ and quit complaining.”

Lucifer: “I bought Chinese Food.”

Mitch: “I bought a pizza.”

Emma: “Lucifer could I read the books in library?”

Lucifer: “Well…..I don’t care. Go for it. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Mitch: “You’re not staying for dinner?”

Lucifer: “No. Just save me some chow mein later. I told the Detective I be back.”

Noah: “In other words you want to **get busy**.”

Emma, Evelynn, Mitch, Emiri, and Blake: “HUH????”

Blake: “What does that mean?”

Noah: “I see you all haven’t acquired Health Class in magic school yet.”

Lucifer: “Just don’t stay up too late and whatever children are suppose to not do that is irresponsible. In fact you Emma, you be in charge.”

Evelynn and Blake: “AW!!”

Emma: “You heard Mr. Satan.”

Lucifer: “Good night and **NO GOING DOWNSTAIRS**.”

Evelynn: “Why?”

Mitch: “Because there’s a night club downstairs and it’s not for kids.”

Lucifer: “Alright. Enjoy yourselves.”

Mitch: “Dad wait up!”

Lucifer: “Yes.”

Mitch: (closes the elevator) “Listen Dad…”

Lucifer: “Is something wrong? Is it about me staying the night with Chloe?”

Mitch: “No I’m fine with that. It’s just…..how long are we going to be here? Not that I don't like being here with you because I really do. It's just. We're not on vacation you know. What about Elias and Chise? We should be out there you know. Looking for them. But we’re in hiding like cowards while they are being tortured by that bastard.”

Lucifer: “Oh son. I know torture.”

Mitch: “I’m serious. They need help. We have to find them before he kills them....”

Lucifer: “Becky wasn't the only one that raised you. They are your family as well. Even that bonehead... How about we contact Maze to find them. She is a bounty hunter here. She can find anybody.”

Mitch: “That would be awesome.”

Lucifer: “And then we can figure out why she let her brother live.”

Mitch: “Yeah.”

Lucifer: “I mean it. Do not go to the club. Your uncle has been taking it over forever. He spots you, he’ll tell me.”

Mitch: “I won’t go into the club Dad.. Now get going. Chloe’s waiting.”

Lucifer: “Ah yes!”

Mitch: “You two have fun Dad.”

Lucifer: (slyly) “Oh we will.”

Mitch: “Dad!”

Lucifer: “Come on Son. Let me have my fun.”

Mitch: (laughs) “Get going!”

Lucifer left as Mitch went back upstairs. When he got back he got off the elevator to find Evelynn waiting for him.

Mitch: “Woah. Babe. You scared me. Any pizza left?”

Evelynn: “Yeah. Hey I was wondering…. (blushing) Do you wanna watch a movie with me tonight?”

Mitch: (munching) “Sure. Wait. What kind of movie is it?”

Evelynn: “Well it’s one of those Netflix films and it has a lot of ratings and--”

Mitch: “Babe….”

Evelynn: “Okay it’s a horror film.”

Mitch: “Aw Lynn.”

Evelynn: “Come on! I saw the trailer. It’s not that scary!”

Mitch: “What’s it called?”

Evelynn: “It’s called The Babysitter: Killer Queen. Look. Here’s the trailer.”

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WzUYkzRgBE&t=1s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WzUYkzRgBE&t=1s)

The more Mitch looked at the trailer the more he looked at her and saw that face of hers. She really wanted to watch that movie.

Evelynn: “So whatchu think?!”

Mitch: “You’ll get nightmares..”

Evelynn: “I will not.”

Mitch: “Who slept with Elias and Chise when they saw that old movie Mirrors?”

Evelynn: (cuddles between them)

Elias: “My little puppy is too old for this…”

Evelynn: “That was a long time ago.”

Mitch: “It was last year. And not only did you do that, you threw the mirror that was in their room out the room. Remember? In fact the one in the bathroom freaked you out the most.”

Evelynn: “Mitch! That guy’s sister’s reflection made her open her mouth wider and wider and wider! She died! The bathtub was full of her blood. I did the right thing. Remember?!”

Mitch: (flashes back)

He remembered going to brush his teeth. Evelynn rush passed him to the bathroom and grabbing the mirror with all her strength.

Mitch: “Lynn?! What are you doing?!?!?!?!”

Evelynn: “Saving your life!!!!”

Mitch saw her take the mirror and throw it outside wear it shattered in front of Elias, Chise, and Emma.

Chise: “Woah!”

Elias: “Too close.”

Emma: “I told her not to watch that movie….”

Evelynn: “You guys should thank me! Your reflections would kill you **DEAD**!!!!!!!!!!!! You’re welcome.”

Mitch: “Mmmm…….”

Evelynn: “Come on Mitch please watch it with me?”

Mitch: (sighs) “Wait. It turns out this is the sequel to the first movie. Have you watched the first movie?”

Evelynn: “No.”

Mitch: “You should watch that first. I mean WE should watch it first.”

Evelynn: “Thank you! I love you! Cause I didn’t wanna watch it by myself.” (nuzzles his nose)

Mitch: (chuckles)

Lucifer walked through the door and saw rose petals on the floor.

Lucifer: “Detective?”

Chloe: “I’m back here Lucifer.”

Lucifer: “About what happen earlier.”

Chloe: “What? How I compared your son to my dad?”

Lucifer: “Well…”

Chloe: (finger to his lips) “Never mind. You can’t lie. I bet Mitch can’t lie either.”

Lucifer: “On some things he does lie.”

Chloe: (touches his cheek) “That’s the Human in him. I bet he lies but for the right reason.”

Lucifer: “He got along with Trixie just like that.”

Chloe: (unbuttons his shirt) “Like they’re already brother and sister.”

Lucifer started kissing Chloe’s neck. It made her feel good. Lucifer turned around to take off his shirt. When he turned back around, there Chloe was completely naked surprising him.

Lucifer: “Detective.”

Chloe: (seductively) “Get over here.”

Lucifer: “You know Lust is a sin.”

Chloe: (puts her arms around him) “Is that bad?”

Lucifer: “I suppose not.” (picks her up)

Chloe: (squeals)

TV: “ **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ”

Evelynn: (clings to Mitch)

Mitch: (smiles) _She’s something special.. She comes off saying she’s not afraid of anything but I love how honest she is. Even to me._

Evelynn: “How are they still alive?! They have been killed like 2 or 3 times!!”

Mitch: _I’m glad she’s holding on to me. What a grip she has._

(cracking)

Mitch: _She’s squeezing a little too hard.._

(bones cracking)

Mitch: _SHE’S BREAKING MY ARM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

After the movie was over, Evelynn saw the credits then put on a brave face..

Evelynn: (laughs) “What a joke! How is this scary?! Babe were you scared? The site said it was a teen horror film. But us pre-teens have seen better! HA! I wasn’t scared, were you?”

Mitch: “Uh Sweetie?”

Evelynn: “Yeah?”

Mitch: “You BROKE my arm...”

Evelynn: “AH!! I’m sorry!”

Mitch: “It’s fine.”

Evelynn: “But still. I shouldn’t have done that. I mean I heard crunching sound, but I thought it was the snacks. You mad?”

Mitch: “No. Why would I be? All it needs is a few minutes then it’s good as new.”

Evelynn: (lays on his shoulder) “Sorry you have such a brute for a girlfriend.”

Mitch: “You are not a brute I keep telling you. You are the coolest person I know.”

Evelynn: “Still. I wasn’t scared at all.”

Mitch: “Okay. So you wanna watch the sequel?”

Evelynn: “NO!!”

Mitch: (smiles) “Hmm?”

Evelynn: “I just think that we can watch some other time like a few years from now. Time for bed anyway.”

Mitch: “Yeah.”

Evelynn: “When we do watch it can you watch with me again?”

Mitch: “Sure. Any reason?”

Evelynn: “You…..(touches his arm)…..You make me feel safe.”

Mitch: "?!"

Evelynn: "I feel so safe with you.."

Mitch hugged her deeply telling her good night. A couple days passed. In town, Maze was walking down the street. She then had the feeling someone was follow her. She then went down a dark alley with a Demon Blade ready to use. As the person reached for her, she quickly grabbed the arm throwing them to the brick wall. She was getting ready to use the Blade but stooped when she saw who it was.

Mitch: “Have you forgotten that can kill me?”

Maze: “Kid! (hugs him) Don’t do that. I wouldn’t stop myself.”

Mitch: “It’s good to see you again.”

Maze: “Yes. I miss you. What are you doing here in LA? What happened to staying in London?”

Mitch: “Something's happen so we came here.”

Maze: “Where’s your dad?”

Mitch: “With Chloe. I need to talk to you Maze. It’s important. Me and you. Can you come to Lux?”

Maze: “Sure. Come on.”

Mitch: “Thanks.”

Maze: “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Mitch: “You broke my shoulder bone.”

Maze: “Sorry.”

Once they got there, it was pretty quiet. Maze then saw Emma and Evelynn.

Maze: “Hey girls.”

Emma: “Hello?”

Evelynn: “Hi Maze.”

Maze: “I thought you wanted to talk to me.”

Mitch: “I do. I wanna catch up more than anything. But I have to get in line.”

Maze: “What?”

Lucifer: (sitting in the dark) “Hello Mazikeen.”

Maze: “Lucifer! I thought you were with Chloe.”

Lucifer: “I was. But I came here. I wanted to see you first. We need to talk.”

Maze: “You set me up.”

Mitch: “Sorry Maze..”

Lucifer: “Don’t be mad at him. He was following orders like a good boy.” (pats Mitch’s head)

Maze: “What do you want?”

Lucifer: “I want to know why your brother Dominic is still alive. He stabbed me leaving me for dead.”

Emma: “And he took our parents.”

Lucifer: “That too.”

Maze: “I…….Well…..”

Lucifer: “Why did you keep this from me Mazi? He killed Becky! You kept him from me hoping I wouldn’t find out, didn’t you?”

Maze: “You did not just say that to me. What about what you did all those years ago huh?! You did the same thing to me Lucifer! You kept my mother from me!”

Evelynn: “Woah.”

Mitch: “You did what?!”

Lucifer: “Once upon of time the Devil went to New York. The year was 1946.”

Maze: “Skip the story asshat.”

Lucifer: “Long story short, Lilith asked me to keep her immortality. And she made me promise not to tell her children that she had moved on with her life.”

Maze: “Other words the reason I have abandonment issues is because of him!”

Mitch: “Dad…”

Lucifer: “I gave her my word son. You should know a Morningstar keeps his word.”

Maze: “I get that but she was still my mother even though she turned her back on us. I was filled with so much hate that I didn't get to say anything good when she died the next day. I said nothing...”

Mitch: “I’m really sorry about that Maze… But we need your help. You can find anyone. You are the best tracker and bounty hunter according to Uncle Amenadiel and Dad.”

Maze: “What are you asking me?”

Emma: “Please? Please find our mom and dad. Dominic took them and who knows what Ashen Eyes is doing to them. Can you find them Ms. Maze?”

Maze: “Okay Ms. is a bit much. Maze is fine. (groans) I’ll see what I can do.”

Evelynn: “…………”

Maze: “What’s with her?”

Mitch: “She’s sorta mad at her parents but we can work this out once we bring them here.” (holds her) “So you can find them?”

Maze: “Yeah whatever. I need to know what they look like.”

Emma: “Here.” (gives her pictures) “Thank you so much.”

Maze: “I can’t promise anything. Unlike some people.”

Lucifer: “Oh bloody hell.”

Maze: “I’m gonna need some equipment. I’m heading out.”

Mitch: “Thanks Maze.”

Maze: “Next time you want to do this little stunt again, I’ll break your other shoulder.” (pinches his cheek) "Even if you are my best friend's kid."

Mitch: “Yes mam….”

Lucifer: “Now that that’s taking care of. Arthur. You and I are going to Chloe’s tonight.”

Mitch: “Why?”

Lucifer: “Just trust me. You’ll enjoy it. Game night. I do this all the time with her and Trixie. We play Monopoly.”

Evelynn: “Can I come too?”

Lucifer: “Well I suppose so.”

Mitch: “Dad you better not cheat.”

Lucifer: “I do not!”

Evelynn: “We’ll see..”


End file.
